Sangre de demonio
by Nadeshiko miko
Summary: Inuyasha ha perdido a Tessaiga y su sangre demoníaca ha tomado el control de su cuerpo. Kagome tendrá que lidiar con un lado desconocido de Inuyasha. ¿Será capaz de enamorar a su lado más salvaje y sanguinario?. [Inu/Kag][Lemon]Capítulo IV: Problemas
1. Prólogo

**Sangre de demonio**

_**Nadeshiko miko**_

**Prólogo**

Kagome apretó la fina tela que cubría su nariz y su boca. Odiaba ese olor tan intenso a hierbas medicinales que Miroku agitaba con el abanico con vehemencia. Después de dos duros días de viaje habían llegado a una aldea donde se decía que residía un poderoso demonio en forma de serpiente; el mismo demonio que aseguraban había destruido la aldea vecina. Cuando atravesaron esa aldea no había ni un solo superviviente, lo más extraño es que no había ni sangre ni cadáveres, pero el fino olfato de Inuyasha había captado el aroma metálico que dejaba la sangre humana. Habían seguido ese olor hasta llevarlos a esa aldea y una presencia maligna se escondía en algún lugar de esa cabaña.

Ahora su hanyou yacía mareado en el suelo, tapándose su nariz contra las mangas de su haori. Pobre, los aromas le afectaban mucho.

No hacía mucho que había vuelto de su mundo, tan sólo cuatro meses y habían sido los más bonitos de su vida. Después de tres largos años había logrado volver al mundo donde quería estar, junto a Inuyasha, el amor de su vida. Al salir del pozo que tantas veces había cruzado él la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a salir. Aunque quinientos años les separaba, ella sabía que Inuyasha la esperaba y como Sango le había informado cada tres días él iba al pozo con la esperanza de que regresase. Ahora era su esposa, la había marcado como los demonios marcaban a sus hembras, en la noche que poseyó su cuerpo clavó sus afilado colmillos en su cuello. Esa marca que lo adornaba indicaba que era suya.

Su cuerpo se tensó al percibir la presencia maligna. No era como antes, ahora se había hecho más poderosa. Del interior de la cabaña salió una serpiente, de no más de veinte centímetros.

—¿Ese es el poderoso youkai?.

Miroku lo cogió de la cola y éste se agitó.

—Es una serpiente diminuta pero percibo un poder muy intenso.

De pronto, la serpiente se retorció y mordió la mano de Miroku. Los aldeanos gritaron asustados mientras la serpiente se hacía más y más grande. Tan alta como el árbol sagrado.

El caos invadió a la aldea, los humanos corrían de aquí para allá huyendo aterrados, chocándose unos con otros y empujándose. El demonio fijó sus fríos ojos en Miroku, movió la cola y lo golpeó con ella con fuerza.

Kagome cogió una de sus flechas y la lanzó contra el demonio el cual se movió con la velocidad de un parpadeo y la esquivó

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza obligando a su mente a despejarse. Sus amigos estaban en peligro, aquel estúpido demonio había osado atacar a su mujer y lo iba a pagar con creces. Dio un salto hacia él y usando sus garras arañó la escamosa piel de la serpiente. Nada más poner un pie en el suelo, la piel de la serpiente se había recuperado.

Intentando ayudar a Inuyasha, Kagome disparó otra de sus flechas, y luego otra, pero el demonio las esquivaba como si de un juego se tratara. Maldita sea, ¿qué podía hacer?.

El hanyou desenfundó su espada y corrió hacia la serpiente gritando de rabia, su espada cortó la cola de la serpiente pero ésta volvió a regenerarse, él no paró, volvió a cortar cada parte del cuerpo gordo y escamoso del demonio que veía. Con un gruñido, usó el viento cortante y el demonio fue cortado en muchos trozos. Con una media sonrisa que mostraba uno de sus colmillos, el interior del hanyou gritó de júbilo por la victoria.

Las partes troceadas del demonio empezaron a moverse y se juntaron, volviendo a formar al demonio que se agitó enfurecido.

Kagome se apartó. ¿Estorbaba? Quizás, como siempre, en cada lucha ella permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo de espectadora, pocas veces intervenía con unas de sus flechas sagradas. Esta vez, en la lucha contra aquel poderoso demonio Kagome había gastado todas su flechas en vano. Lo sabía; debería haberse quedado con Sango cuidando de los niños así no sería una distracción para Inuyasha que luchaba por mantener al demonio alejado de ella.

Desde que había regresado se sentía que ya no era la misma, su habilidad con el arco había mejorado pero sus poderes espirituales seguían en el mismo nivel que hace tres años, no era fácil entrenarlos cuando ni siquiera sabía como exteriorizarlos, en un mundo como el suyo esos poderes no se necesitaban. Miroku se encargaba de viajar junto a Inuyasha por las aldeas para exorcizar casas o enfrentarse a demonios que molestaban a los aldeanos y ella había querido acompañarles para mejorar sus poderes.

Inuyasha utilizaba a Colmillo de Hierro contra el demonio, lo atacaba una y otra vez sin cesar y aunque lo hería, su poder de regenerarse era increíble. Miroku estaba inconsciente en el suelo, a su lado y ella observaba la escena impotente. Su corazón martilleaba contra su pecho lleno de preocupación.

Aquel oponente no sería tan fuerte si no sus heridas no sanaran con tanta rapidez, tenía que darle justo en el corazón si quería vencerlo, los golpes a cualquier otra parte del cuerpo era energía perdida, y él ya estaba bastante cansado. Kagome estaba apartada del campo de batalla y eso le tranquilizaba, no podía concentrarse al cien por cien con ella ahí. El mínimo fallo supondría una oportunidad para la serpiente gigante de atacarle. Retrocedió dando grandes saltos esquivando los colmillos afilados del reptil. Su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo le pedía un descanso, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba luchando pero aunque reduciese al demonio a mil trozos, éste volvía a su forma como si nada. El corazón era la clave, pero el maldito no le daba oportunidad para aproximarse.

Un golpe. Sólo fue un golpe de la enorme cabeza escamosa contra él y salió disparado hacia una cabaña, cayó sobre el tejado que venció ante el golpe y la cabaña se derrumbó enterrándole. Tessaiga voló lejos de él. Malherido y casi con la consciencia perdida, escuchó el grito de Kagome y vio entre la neblina que se cernía ante él como el demonio se acercaba restando hacia ella.

_Kagome..._

No, no podía permitir que le ocurriera nada malo. Tenía que protegerla, ése era su deber, su obligación. La sangre de sus venas empezó a hervir y cada célula de su cuerpo latió con violencia...

Miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par como la serpiente se acercaba a ella. Maldición, Miroku estaba herido y tenía que hacer algo para protegerlo. Buscó en el suelo algo que le sirviera de ayuda mas lo único que encontró era el báculo del monje. Lo alzó para protegerse del ataque del demonio y un haz de luz violáceo emergió de él. La cara del demonio se quemó y este emitió un rugido de dolor. Kagome miró sorprendida su nueva arma, suponía que no importaba cual era el conductor para sus poderes. Un fuerte viento azotó sus cabellos y miró hacia la serpiente, en su boca se formaba una bola de energía.

—¡Kirara, llévate a Miroku!

La gata de dos colas atrapó entre sus grandes colmillos la túnica del monje y emprendió el vuelo lejos de ellos. Kagome huyó hacia otro lado, centrando la atención del demonio en ella. Oh, Kami, había vuelto después de tres años y su presencia en la edad medieval iba a ser muy corta.

Preparada para recibir el golpe cerró los ojos y esperó.

Esperó...

Confundida, abrió un ojo y luego el otro, en la cara de la serpiente se reflejaba sufrimiento y miedo. Presentía una poderosa aura demoníaca que no provenía de aquel demonio.

Inuyasha estaba detrás de ella y su mano había atravesado al reptil agarrando su corazón y arrancándolo del pecho. Unas líneas moradas cursaban sus mejillas, los colmillos se hicieron más prominentes, sus ojos eran de color rojo y su pupila alargada y brillante, sus garras eran más afiladas...Su sangre demoníaca había tomado control de su cuerpo otra vez.

El cuerpo inerte del demonio cayó al suelo e Inuyasha observó el cadáver con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el cuerpo. Su pecho bajaba y subía por la ira que sentía en su cuerpo y clavó sus diabólicos ojos en Kagome.

—Inu...yasha...

No, ya no era Inuyasha y no le gustaba la forma en que la estaba mirando. Cuando él dio un paso hacia ella se tensó.

—¡Siéntate!.

Continuará...

* * *

Supongo que soy adicta al lado malo de los chicos, aquí tenéis el prólogo de esta historia y espero que os haya gustado, es algo cortito, pero es una pequeña introducción ^^

¡Dejad review!


	2. Unión

**Capítulo I: Unión**

Tomó su mano entre las suyas y cerró los ojos. Notó como sus poderes espirituales fluían por sus venas, a cada latido de su corazón, iban y venían ondeando a su alrededor, se centró en ellos traspasándolos al demonio que yacía tumbado en el frío suelo de la cueva. Abrió los ojos para comprobar que las marcas violáceas de sus mejillas habían desaparecido, las garras al igual que los colmillos menguaron. Su poder de purificación había vuelto a Inuyasha el medio demonio que era, durmiendo su parte demoníaca.

Soltó un suspiro aliviada. Cuando le golpeó con el báculo haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento y consiguió despertar a Miroku, ambos se pusieron a buscar a Colmillo de Hierro, la espada que lograba apaciguar su sangre. La buscaron entre los escombros de la cabaña derrumbada, alrededor de la aldea, incluso los aldeanos como agradecimiento buscaron... Pero no estaba.

Colmillo de Hierro había desaparecido

Acarició la mano de su esposo y la depositó con cuidado sobre el vientre de él. Sus heridas habían sanado con suma rapidez, la única preocupación que la había tenido en vilo era el que él siguiese siendo el sanguinario demonio en el que se convertía. Sin duda; había subestimado sus poderes, no tendría sus flechas pero eso no significaba que el poder no habitara dentro de ella, sólo tenía que aprender a exteriorizarlos.

—Ha vuelto a ser el Inuyasha de siempre —informó a Miroku.

Kirara los había llevado de regreso a la aldea pero por temor a que Inuyasha despertase antes de controlarlo fueron a una cueva en lugar de a la choza que él mismo había construido para que vivieran juntos. No quería poner en peligro las vidas de los aldeanos ni quería cargar a Inuyasha con sus muertes.

Miroku terminó de vendarse la mano, no sabía porque pero todos los golpes iban a su mano derecha. Se sacudió las ropas polvorientas y todo su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse. Presentía una poderosa aura demoníaca.

—Kagome, las marcas...

Confundida ante el cambio de aura, volvió su mirada hacia él y comprobó que las marcas habían regresado. Con el ceño fruncido, volvió a coger la mano del peliplata y concentró su poder espiritual para que viajara a través de ella. Las marcas desaparecieron al igual que la presencia maligna. Soltó su mano, y no apartó la mirada de él. Algo dentro de él pareció latir, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que hasta ella misma lo sintió, y las marcas aparecieron de nuevo.

Ahogando su angustia, volvió a coger la mano de su esposo, lo purificó, lo soltó y otra vez volvió a su estado endemoniado.

—Sólo consigo purificarlo si lo toco.

—Mientras tu poder emana por él vuelve a ser un medio demonio, en cuanto deja de fluir vuelve a estar poseído. Esta vez su parte demoníaca se adhiere a él con fuerza.

—¡Ya sé! Siéntate. Siéntate, Siéntate...

Repitió tantas veces le fue posible la palabra maldita, el collar brilló y empujaba el cuerpo de Inuyasha, pero lo único que consiguió fue agrietar el suelo.

Miroku sacó un trozo de papel de su túnica. -Probemos con esto —lanzó el sello que quedó pegado en la frente de Inuyasha. No funcionó -. Qué extraño...

—¿Qué podemos hacer?.

El monje se rascó el mentón pensativo. No había muchas opciones si los poderes espirituales de Kagome y los sellos no funcionaban. La parte demoníaca de Inuyasha se estaba aferrando a él, había despertado y no quería volver a su letargo.

—Hay que encontrar a Colmillo de Hierro, es la única solución. Organizaré una búsqueda exhaustiva por la aldea y sus alrededores. Deberíamos sellar la cueva para impedir que él salga y que nadie entre. En este estado Inuyasha es un verdadero peligro.

Se quedó de piedra cuando Inuyasha se movió con una velocidad sobrenatural, dando una patada al monje en la cara, Miroku salió disparado y su cuerpo quedó inerte en el suelo. Apenas sin tiempo de reaccionar, el demonio se echó sobre ella clavando sus garras en su abdomen. En shock, se llevó una mano a la herida, la sangre caliente empapó su mano, emanando con fuerza de las profundas heridas. Él estaba de pie ante ella, se llevó un dedo a la boca y lo lamió con lentitud.

El dolor era demasiado fuerte, abrió la boca para pronunciar el nombre de la persona que la atacó, la persona que más amaba en el mundo, pero su voz murió en su garganta y la oscuridad se apoderó de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin corrió por la llanura con un montón de plantas entre los brazos, quería saber cuales eran medicinales y la venerable Kaede estaba abajo, descansando en la sombra de un árbol sus viejas y adoloridas piernas. Tropezó y cayó entre la hierba, desperdigando todas las plantas que había recogido. Sin perder la sonrisa del rostro, recogió unas pocas y volvió a la carrera.

Kaede tenía los ojos cerrados y la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol. El invierno estaba llegando a su fin, y la primavera saludaba llenando el campo de flores y verde pasto. El viento helado se estaba convirtiendo en una agradable brisa primaveral, y sus huesos empezaban a agradecer que el frío se marchase.

Algo no iba bien, lo presentía. Se respiraba en el aire. Un demonio poderoso estaba cerca. Abrió los ojos de golpe, asustando a la pequeña Rin que alzaba la mano para despertarla.

—Será mejor que regresemos a la aldea, Rin —se levantó con sumo esfuerzo. Como añoraba los tiempos en los que era una jovencita y su cuerpo no protestaba ante el mínimo movimiento.

No dio dos pasos cuando se el viento la azotó con violencia, advirtiéndole que la presencia maligna rondaba cerca; demasiado cerca. Cogió la mano de la pequeña y emprendió el camino en dirección hacia donde provenía el poder. Desde hace tiempo ningún demonio se había atrevido a pisar la aldea, todos sabían que una poderosa sacerdotisa y el medio demonio Inuyasha habitaban en ella; pero ahí estaba, la vibración que sentía su alma se lo indicaba.

Rin la seguía canturreando una canción en voz baja y apretando la muñeca de trapo que Sesshoumaru le trajo en su ultima visita. Esa niña se había convertido en la hija que nunca tuvo desde que el youkai la dejó a su cargo, y se había dado cuenta que tenían una gran dependencia hacia las personas que mostraban afecto hacia ella debido a la repentina y dura pérdida de sus padres.

Sus pasos la llevaron a una cueva, la misma que solía ser su rincón secreto cuando ella era una mocosa. Indicó a Rin que se quédase ahí y armada con su arco y flechas se introdujo en el interior dispuesta a acabar con el intruso.

El arco cayó al suelo cuando vio a Miroku y a Kagome malheridos. Miroku tenía el pómulo partido y yacía inconsciente mientras que Kagome estaba rodeada de un charco de sangre. Corrió hacia la muchacha presionando la herida de su abdomen para detener la hemorragia. Había perdido mucha sangre, su rostro estaba pálido y sus labios morados, los demonios del inframundo venían a llevársela y ella no lo iba a permitir. Sus latidos eran débiles, pero lo importante es que su corazón se aferraba a la vida.

—¡Rin!

La niña entró y miró con sus grandes ojos avellana la escena con horror.

—Rin, rápido. Acércate a Miroku y comprueba si su corazón sigue latiendo.

Temerosa, la niña se acercó poco a poco al monje, se arrodilló en el suelo y pegó su oreja en el pecho de él. Levantó la cabeza de golpe con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Está vivo!.

Sólo se había desmayado, la que corría grave peligro era Kagome. Tenía que coser los cortes cuanto antes. No había tiempo que perder. Sin poder moverse de aquel sitio ya que usaba sus manos como tapón para las heridas mandó a la pequeña a la aldea, le dijo que avisara a Sango y que trajera un cubo de agua, varias toallas, vendas, una vela, una aguja e hilo.

Rin memorizó todo lo que la venerable Kaede le pidió y corrió lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían. Cubo de agua, toallas, vendas, vela, aguja, hilo...

El rostro de Kagome era lívido, si hubiera tardado más probablemente se habría encontrado con el cadáver de la joven. Menos mal que percibió la letal presencia y se aventuró a seguirla. A pesar de su edad y de que por desgracia, cada vez estaba más frágil y débil, no podía cerrar los ojos e ignorar su deber como sacerdotisa. Si debía morir que fuese tensando su arco contra un demonio. Quien sea que fuese hecho eso al monje y a Kagome era un demonio muy poderoso, aún se palpaba su maldad en las frías paredes de la cueva.

Al cabo de un rato, Rin regresó a la cueva con la compañía de Sango que la ayudaba a portar todo lo que necesitaba. La joven morena se llevó la mano a la boca ahogando un grito al ver a su amiga y a su esposo en aquellas circunstancias.

—Miroku está bien —la tranquilizó Kaede antes de que perdiera los nervios -. Necesito que me ayudes con Kagome.

—Sí —contestó ella y se puso al otro extremo del cuerpo ensangrentado de su amiga. Kaede le cogió una mano y la puso sobre las heridas para que ejerciera presión.

La anciana prendió la vela y cogió a fina aguja pasándola por el fuego, tras esto pasó el hilo por ella y apartó la mano de Sango. Pasó una toalla húmeda por una de las heridas y fue cosiendo una por una.

Sango miraba como la carne se enrojecía y se estiraba cuando la aguja con forma de garfio pasaba por ella hasta abrirse paso con el hilo. La sangre salía con furia y ella se encargaba de pasar de vez en cuando el trapo para limpiarla y que la sacerdotisa pudiera seguir con su labor. Había cuatro cortes y no era la primera vez que veía una herida como ésa. Eran las heridas que producía unas garras como las de Inuyasha. Ella frunció el ceño sin entender nada. ¿Dónde estaba en hanyou? ¿Qué le había pasado a Kagome y Miroku? ¿Sería Inuyasha el responsable de esas heridas? No, eso era imposible, la mayor desfachatez que había cruzado por su mente. Inuyasha era capaz de darle un puñetazo de Miroku pero no de esas características, y nunca se le ocurriría poner un dedo encima a Kagome. Él vivía por y para ella, desde que los conoció él se dedicaba a protegerla incluso arriesgando su propia vida.

¿Y si Inuyasha estaba herido en alguna parte?

Kaede terminó de poner el último punto y pasó la única toalla limpia que quedaba por la herida limpiando cualquier rastro de sangre.

—Rin, ¿dónde tienes la hierba roja que cogiste?.

La niña la sacó del bolsillo de su kimono y se la tendió. La sacerdotisa aplastó con una piedra la planta hasta convertirla en un espeso potingue y lo aplicó en las hinchadas heridas de Kagome, una vez aplicado el brebaje, tapó las heridas con unas gasas.

Sango de levantó y se sentó al lado de Miroku, cogió con cuidado su cabeza colocándola sobre sus piernas y apartó uno de los mechones de su flequillo de su rostro. Cada vez que él salía a enfrentarse con demonios para ganarse la vida ella temía a que ese trabajo que él tomaba como un juego se le escapase de las manos. Como exterminadora de demonios sabía las consecuencias de enfrentarse a ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que les ha pasado?.

—Fue un demonio.

—Sí, presiento su maldad aún ahora...

Kirara entró cansada y fatigada. Sus patas temblaban y antes de acercarse a Sango, se derrumbó exhausta volviendo al tamaño de un gato. Rin se acercó a ella y se puso de cuclillas acariciándole el lomo.

—Kirara, ¿estás malita?.

—¿Qué te pasa, Kirara? —preguntó Sango preocupada -. ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?.

¿Habría ido detrás del causante?.

Kirara emitió un quejido.

Una mano frotó su trasero. La angustia desapareció y la vena de su frente latió con fuerza. Ni en momentos como aquello su marido mantenía las manos quietas, pero eso significaba que estaba bien...

Él abrió poco a poco los ojos y cuando fue a sonreír, el dolor en su mejilla izquierda se acentuó. Maldición, no estaba en casa y no había sido un sueño. Se incorporó llevándose una mano a su adolorida cabeza.

No hacía falta ser un demonio para que el olor a sangre le golpeara de lleno; Kagome estaba desnuda de cintura para abajo, con unas gasas que ocultaban todo su vientre. A su alrededor el suelo estaba manchado de sangre. Apretó los puños con fuerza notando como la bilis ascendía por su garganta.

—Maldito Inuyasha...

—¿Cómo? Miroku, ¿insinúas que esto lo ha hecho Inuyasha? —preguntó escandalizada Sango.

—El demonio al que nos enfrentamos resultó ser más poderoso de lo que creíamos —explicó -. Inuyasha perdió a Colmillo de Hierro en la batalla y se transformó. Mató al demonio y Kagome lo redujo con el collar. Buscamos la espada pero no dimos con ella y preferimos traerlo aquí antes de que despertase. Teníamos la intención de sellar la cueva para mantenerlo encerrado hasta que no diésemos con Colmillo de Hierro pero él se despertó.

Kaede cerró los ojos procesando la información.

—Inuyasha en ese estado solo tiene ansias de matar. Es peligroso que esté suelto. Será mejor que regresemos, Kagome necesita descansar y tenemos que proteger la aldea de Inuyasha.

Sango se levantó y cogió a Kirara, su gata estaba muy cansada, seguramente habría seguido a Inuyasha hasta agotar sus fuerzas.

—¿Crees que Inuyasha volverá?.

—Los demonios cuando marcan a sus hembras crean una unión irrompible. No podrá estar lejos de Kagome.

La exterminadora frunció el ceño.

—Estaremos preparados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó como si hiciera siglos que estuviese dormida. Notaba su cuerpo pesado y su mente ida. Recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había sucedido, tenía un dolor devastador en su estómago para que tenerlo presente; sin embargo, sentía como si eso no le hubiera pasado a ella.

Desde que atravesó el pozo por primera vez y conoció a Inuyasha, él nunca la había lastimado. Es cierto que al principio la amenazaba pero nunca fue capaz de ponerle una mano encima, sólo quería intimidarla para que le diese la Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus . Un día él juró que la protegería y después de tanto tiempo luchando con crueles y poderosos demonios, él había cumplido esa palabra. No importaba cuanto daño recibiese, cuantas heridas le infligieran o si su vida dependía de un hilo, él usaba todas sus fuerzas para cumplir su promesa.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó recorriendo su sien hasta caer en el futón.

Cuando el pozo desapareció llevándolo con él continuó su vida como si su aventura en la época feudal nunca hubiera existido y aunque intentó centrarse en sus estudios él siempre estaba con ella, su rostro, su voz, incluso su aroma, se negaban a abandonarla. Había veces que caminaba por el templo y sentía como en ese preciso instante él estaba en el mismo sitio que ella, años atrás en el tiempo. Su cuerpo lo reconocía, la descarga eléctrica de dos almas unidas. El mundo había dejado de tener luz, y ella se movía por inercia. Se levantaba, desayunaba, iba a la escuela, volvía a casa, almorzaba, estudiaba, se daba un baño, cenaba y se iba a dormir. Esa era su rutina durante los largos tres años que estuvo separada de él.

Se limpió el rastro húmedo que había dejado la lágrima con la manga de su kimono con brusquedad, enfadada con el destino por ponerle de nuevo dificultades.

Los quinientos años que los separaba no habían sido obstáculo para ellos. Habían logrado vencer la distancia y volver a estar juntos, y cuando todo se había calmado y parecía que podía disfrutar de lo que había anhelado por tanto tiempo, sucedía esto. Tenía que encontrar a Colmillo de Hierro, era la única manera para que la sed de sangre y la ira no dominaran las acciones de Inuyasha.

Oh, Kami, nunca olvidaría el semblante de Inuyasha cuando se llevó sus dedos ensangrentados a los labios y probó su sangre.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y vio a Kirara descansando a su lado. Menos mal que no le había pasado nada...¿Y Miroku? ¿Cómo estaría? Inuyasha le dio una patada cuan futbolista en toda la cara.

La oreja de Kirara se movió y la gata se despertó mirando hacia la puerta. Kagome frunció el ceño, hizo ademán por levantarse pero el dolor se lo impidió.

En el exterior hubo gritos de pánico y de lucha. La gata se transformó y salió de la cabaña. Sin hacer demasiado caso a la protesta de sus recientes y graves heridas se incorporó con esfuerzo y miró por la ventana. Veía fuego y humo, los aldeanos iban armados con rastrillos, palos, hachas...

Las marcas de su cuello ardieron.

_Inuyasha..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sango había escondido a sus hijos en el cobertizo de su cabaña y salió con su traje de exterminadora y su boomerang preparada para la batalla.

Como había dicho Kaede, Inuyasha había vuelto en busca de Kagome y estaba atacando a la aldea. Saltaba de tejado en tejado y caía en picado sobre los aldeanos cortándolos con sus afiladas garras como si fueran mantequilla. Lanzó su Hiraikotsu hacia Inuyasha, que atacaba con pies, manos y dientes a los aldeanos causando una verdadera masacre. Él lo esquivó dando un salto y con una sonrisa macabra fijó sus rojos ojos en ella.

—Sango, ¿tú también quieres jugar? —su voz era un susurro amenazador que helaba la sangre.

Miroku se adelantó, poniéndose delante de su mujer sujetando con fuerza su báculo.

—No te atrevas a tocarla —gruñó.

Él dejó escapar una leve risita llena de malicia y se abalanzó sobre ellos. Miroku golpeó el suelo y creó una barrera que repeló a Inuyasha. Éste fue impulsado hacia atrás y dio un giro para caer de pie.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y su cuello crujió.

—¿Te duele la cara, monje?.

Se estaba burlando de ellos, la sangre que manchaba sus ropas y sus manos, la carnicería que se cernía ante él, el daño que causaba, los gritos, los llantos...Todo eso le causaba diversión, su sed de sangre era insaciable y ya no distinguía entre amigos o enemigos. Sólo eran humanos, simples juguetes que no valían nada. Maldijo interiormente, se había enfrentado a muchos demonios pero con ninguno de ellos había tenido un lazo de amistad como lo tenía con el demonio de cabellos plateados que tenía ante él. Debía dejar a un lado sus sentimientos y detener a Inuyasha, y si eso significaba sellarlo o matarlo lo iba a hacer.

El peliplata miró de soslayo como un hombre se arrastraba por el suelo luchando por escapar, él se acercó y pisoteó la cabeza del aldeano enterrándola en la tierra.

Kaede disparó una de sus flechas y él tiró de la coleta del humano usando el cuerpo moribundo como escudo. La flecha atravesó al hombre en el pecho. Sin compasión, Inuyasha empujó a un lado el cadáver como si fuese una molestia.

Sango gruñó furiosa y apartó a Miroku de ella de un empujón, corrió hacia Inuyasha y atacó con su boomerang una y otra vez, Inuyasha retrocedía esquivando los golpes sin esfuerzo.

La exterminadora era valiente, una cualidad que siempre había admirado de ella, pero ahora era su firma de muerte. Su sangre caliente lo llamaba y él no se resistía, quería que ese rostro lleno de coraje de coraje y esos ojos vivos llenos de sufrimiento. Alzó una mano y atrapó el arma de la exterminadora con ella, con la otra mano se dispuso a atacarla.

Kirara lo embistió, mordiendo el brazo con sus afilados dientes. Inuyasha soltó el boomerang y le dio un puñetazo a la gata, ésta chilló y soltó el brazo de él, pero aún así no se apartó de su dueña.

—¡Inuyasha!.

Kagome tenía la espalda apoyada en la fachada de una cabaña; sus piernas temblaban sin cesar, una capa de sudor adornaba su frente y tenía el rostro contraído. A pesar de sus heridas había reunido la poca fuerza que albergaba en su interior y había salido a gatas de la cabaña. No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía en esos momentos al ver a la mayoría de sus vecinos muertos, decapitados o con miembros amputados decorando la tierra en una escena atroz. Y su esposo era el culpable. Sabía que si volviese a su estado normal esas muertes lo atormentarían, pero Inuyasha había perdido el juicio...

Él la miró con sus fríos ojos rojos, sin emoción, y una lenta y sádica sonrisa ladeó su boca.

—Me quieres a mí, ¿cierto?. Por eso has venido hasta aquí... Iré contigo.

La unión que había entre ellos era muy fuerte, él no se podía separar de ella tan fácilmente.

—Kagome... — Miroku miró a la sacerdotisa preocupado.

Ella se enderezó y usando su arco como bastón caminó decidida hasta donde estaba Inuyasha. Al pasar al lado del monje se esforzó en sonreír, no quería preocuparlos, ella sabía lo que hacía.

—Estaré bien. Vosotros buscad a Colmillo de Hierro.

Continuará...

* * *

Habré escrito este capítulo como dos veces, la verdad es que no sé si es una virtud mala o buena pero nunca pienso como continuar la historia simplemente me pongo a escribir y lo que salió salió, pero el primer borrador no me gustó así que cuando lo tenía acabado lo leí y lo borré, me puse a escuchar música y me deje llevar de nuevo por la imaginación y este es el resultado con el que estoy contenta hahaha. Sé que es algo macabro, pero el lado bueno de Inuyasha se fue a dormir ya saber cuando despertará...

Por cierto, tampoco pensé que iba a tener tan buen aceptación, mil gracias de verdad!

Y como siempre, mencionar a cada una de las personas que se molestaron en alegrar mi día con un review: **majo taisho, roco, The Inuyasha, Aiko, serena tsukino chiba, Danynekko, azucarenas45, setsuna17, Guest, Christine-Core, Lady Indomitus, gaby, Yaelinuyasha, Claudia Gazziero, Misses Histery, ca211**


	3. Prisionera

**Capítulo II: Prisionera**

Lo único que podía oír en aquella celda era el sonido de las gotas de agua al calar en la gotera del techo y caer en el charco. Por suerte, Inuyasha había tenido la compasión de traerle un futón para que durmiera y algunas hierbas medicinales. No sabía si pretendía tenerla encerrada como su prisionera, ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraba. Había dormido mucho pero desconocía por cuanto tiempo, su herida estaba cicatrizando bien y si tenía cuidado de no esforzarse no le dolía. Tenía unas cadenas alrededor de las muñecas que estaban ancladas en la pared.

Maldición, ¿cómo podía cambiar alguien tanto? Inuyasha la cuidaba cuando estaba enferma, y ahora la tenía en unas circunstancias lamentables. Suponía que debía de dejar de ver a ese ser como su marido, hasta que la sangre demoníaca que llevaba en sus venas no se calmase él no volvería a ser el mismo.

Dejó escapar el aire con lentitud apoyando la cabeza en la pared.

Su unión no había dejado al peliplata ir demasiado lejos, cuando un youkai marcaba a su hembra debían estar juntos por siempre. Inuyasha la había marcado cuando era un hanyou, y cuando su parte malvada despertó la atacó; sin embargo, esa misma parte era la que dominaba el instinto de él al marcarla en el ritual de los demonios.

Intentó deshacerse de ella, y si hubiera querido matarla la habría hecho pedazos como solía a ser a los poderosos demonios con sus garras, y sólo había clavado sus garras en su vientre. La unión la había protegido, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no librarse de su esposa no había podido, la marca lo había impedido.

—Tengo que salir de aquí...

La humedad estaba calando en sus huesos. Se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta, un tirón de sus muñecas al tensarse la cadena hizo que se detuviera.

Se mordió el labio indecisa.

—¡Inuyasha! —lo llamó con todas sus fuerzas.

No lo habia visto desde aquella vez en la aldea, él la visitaba mientras dormía y le dejaba comida y hierbas medicinales. Volvió a llamarlo, incluso pronunció un siéntate, pero nadie acudió a su llamado.

Se encontraba herida, sola y perdida.

-.-.-.-.-

—¿Has encontrado algo? —preguntó Miroku a Shippo, el demonio zorro estaba cubierto de polvo de los pies a la cabeza, se había metido entre los escombros de la casa derrumbada para buscar a Colmillo de Hierro.

Shippo cogió aire al salir.

—No, la espada no está aquí.

Se sentía imponente, debía encontrar la espada para que Inuyasha dejara de comportarse como un vil demonio y proteger a Kagome, que había aceptado ir con él con la condición de que dejara de atacar la aldea, ahora la venerable Kaede, Sango y los demás habitantes luchaban por reparar los daños sufridos.

Apretó los puños temblando levemente. Había abandonado sus exámenes de demonio zorro por esa misión que consideraba de suma importancia, pero por más que buscasen la espada no estaba por ningún lado ni nadie la había visto. Miroku le había dicho que en esa casa fue donde Inuyasha cayó por el golpe del demonio serpiente y lo más lógico es que Colmillo de Hierro estuviera en los alrededores... Pero no.

El monje se rascó el mentón, pensativo. Tal vez alguien había cogido la espada, quizás interrogando a los habitantes de la aldea conseguiría información acerca de éso, alguien tendría que haber visto quien se llevó la espada y si era así estaba ocultando información. Tendría que hacer gala de sus métodos de manipulación para sonsacar lo que deseaba saber, lo mejor era hablar con el aldeano que los había contratado primero, luego iría casa por casa a preguntar si alguien había visto algo extraño.

—Shippo vamos a ver al jefe de la aldea.

Él corrió hacia Miroku.

—¡Pero tenemos que encontrar a Colmillo de Hierro sin falta! Quién sabe lo que ese idiota de Inuyasha le hará mientras esté en ese estado —la cola del zorro se movía inquieta —. Inuyasha da mucho miedo cuando se transforma.

—Kagome ha controlado muchas veces a Inuyasha, tiene el collar con sólo decir una palabra Inuyasha irá al suelo —consoló al niño.

—No obstante; resultó herida por él.

Sí, él aún tenía su pómulo adolorido por la patada. Los había pillado con la guardia baja, Kagome no estuvo preparada para ese golpe ni siquiera él pudo predecirlo. Esperaba que esta vez Kagome estuviera preparada para enfrentarse a él, para eso debía olvidar que Inuyasha era el hombre al que amaba.

—La marca es mucho más compleja de lo que pensaba él. La parte humana de Inuyasha es la que ama a Kagome, la parte demoníaca simplemente impulsó a Inuyasha a marcarla como lo hacen los demonios, cuando esa parte se ha hecho con el control ha querido eliminar su única debilidad; pero no ha podido.

Aún era muy pequeño para entender lo que significaba el marcar a una pareja, pero sabía que cuando un demonio lo hacía se creaba una obligación dentro de él para con ella, para cuidarla, protegerla y amarla para los restos y que él no era dueño de controlar esos sentimientos. Inuyasha demonio no amaba a Kagome, pero su deber con ella le impidió matarla así como estar alejado de ella.

—Así que la única solución es encontrar a Colmillo de Hierro...

—Eso, o que la parte demonio de Inuyasha se enamore de Kagome.

Shippo tensó sus labios. Kagome era guapa y dulce, no era difícil que alguien se enamore de ella, pero la imagen de Inuyasha, despiadado y con las garras llenas de sangre no se apartaba de su mente.

-.-.-.-.-

Mojó la gasa en el cubo de agua y la pasó por su herida curándola de los restos del brebaje que se aplicó la noche anterior. Una vez limpia, puso la pomada que había hecho hoy con las hierbas medicinales y curó la herida. Estaba mucho mejor, eso eran buenas noticias, puso un vendaje nuevo y colocó el gi de su kimono de sacerdotisa bien, tapando sus senos.

Tenía ganas de darse un baño, tenía el pelo sucio y se sentía pegajosa. ¡Arg! ¿Cuándo podría salir de esa celda? Cogió la lata donde Inuyasha le ponía el agua y la lanzó hacia las rejas de la celda, ésta hizo un sonoro ruido al chocar contra el hierro. Alargó la mano lo máximo que pudo, rozando con sus dedos la lata hasta que consiguió volverla a coger y la lanzó. Si sus llamados no habían alterado a Inuyasha tal vez lo hiciera el desagradable ruido, si a ella le molestaba no quería imaginar cuanto molestaría eso a sus finos oídos.

No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta escuchar unos pasos aproximarse a ella. Se incorporó esperanzada y sus ojos brillaron cuando vio a Inuyasha aparecer ante ella, molesto.

—Maldita hembra, ¿quieres dejar de hacer ruido? —gruñó abriendo la reja y entrando en la celda.

Kagome se aproximó a él pero fue detenida por las cadenas.

—¿Planeas tenerme aquí encerrada? —le interrogó moviendo las muñecas con brusquedad —. Accedí a venir contigo pero no tienes derecho a tenerme aquí.

—Eres mi prisionera.

Su voz ronca conseguía ponerle cada vello de su cuerpo de punta.

—No tienes que mantenerme aquí. No voy a escapar, quiero una habitación al menos no estar en una celda mugrienta —arrugó el ceño —. ¿Dónde estamos?.

—No me molestes más —dijo agarrando uno de los barrotes para volver a cerrar la puerta.

—Siéntate.

El collar empujó hacia el suelo a Inuyasha.

—Haremos un trato. Me liberas o estaré mandándote al suelo a cada segundo, hasta quedarme sin voz.

Esperó con infinita paciencia a que el collar permitiera a Inuyasha levantarse. Cuando lo logró, los ojos inyectados de sangre de Inuyasha se clavaron en ella, se acercó a ella y agarró sus muñecas, hizo una leve presión y los hierros de las caderas se hicieron añicos. Soltó sus muñecas pero se apoderó de su cuello, él la izó del suelo y pegó su nariz a la de ella.

—No saldrás de este castillo.

El aire empezaba a faltar en sus pulmones, hincó sus largas uñas en la mano que le sujetaba el cuello y no apartó su desafiante mirada de la de su esposo. Él aflojó el agarre y la soltó con rudeza. Kagome cayó de rodillas al suelo y frotó su adolorido cuello.

Estaba segura, aquella parte de Inuyasha la odiaba pero no entendía porqué. Quizás detestaba la idea de tener que protegerla...

—Muévete —dijo con voz tajante.

Ella caminó y pasó por al lado de él para salir fuera de la celda. Subió las escaleras y lo siguió. Era un castillo muy grande, y había muchas habitaciones, todo estaba tan limpio que resplandecía. Había figuras de oro macizo adornando el palacio, el dueño debía ser alguien muy rico.

—¿De quién es este castillo?.

—Mío.

Kagome lo miró confundida. Quizás había matado al señor del castillo y se había apoderado de sus tierras porque hasta donde ella sabía su esposo no poseía ninguna casa de esas características, la única que tenía era la cabaña que él mismo construyó para que ambos vivieran juntos en la aldea de la venerable Kaede.

Inuyasha abrió una de las puertas, la cogió de la manga y la empujó dentro.

—Esta es tu habitación.

Kagome hizo un gesto malhumorado y se colocó bien la manga del kimono. La habitación era grande y cálida, todo lo contrario a la prisión donde estaba recluida. Era bonita, tenía una cómoda con flores de cerezo labradas, un tocador con un enorme espejo en forma de flor y un pequeño escritorio con un pergamino y una pluma en él. Había unas palabras escritas en el pergamino...

Miró de reojo como su esposo se marchaba de ahí sin decirle nada. Al menos ya era libre de esas cadenas y de la celda, estaba adolorida y cansada y necesitaba un baño con urgencia. Con un suspiro, apoyó la espalda en la pared y se dejó caer al suelo. Le dolía que Inuyasha la tratara de esa manera, si al principio de conocerlo le resultó cruel ahora no había palabras para describir su desdén y el dolor en su corazón cada vez que él la trataba de esa forma.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos que ahora le resultaban una melancolía amarga.

_Apretó los dientes mientras subía por la pradera cargando con el pesado cubo de agua. En momentos como ese echaba de menos las tuberías y los grifos, una no apreciaba algo que consideraba un bien tan ordinario como ése hasta que faltaba. Detuvo su avance al ver que Inuyasha se acercaba a ella, él cogió el cubo y le sonrió._

_—Eres una debilucha, Kagome._

_—No lo soy..._

_Él la miró con esos ojos dorados llenos de calidez. La miraba de esa forma desde que había vuelto el día anterior al Sengoku después de tres largos años en su época. Había regresado al pozo muchas veces, observando el fondo y recordando los momentos compartidos con sus amigos. No importaba si pasaban semanas, meses o años, ella no olvidaba a Inuyasha y su deseo por regresar se hacía cada vez más presente y doloroso. Saltaba al pozo y se raspaba las rodillas con la tierra del fondo mas seguía en su tiempo. Dejó de hacerlo después de muchos intentos fallidos y mantuvo su mente ocupada en sus estudios, el día que se graduó volvió a visitar el pozo y vio el cielo en el fondo. Sintió una alegría y unos nervios dentro de ella que apenas fue capaz de moverse, tras despedirse de su madre saltó. Escaló por las piedras del pozo, subiendo a la superficie... Una mano apareció ante ella y la tomó. Grande, con largas uñas y callosa... Y al salir se encontró con él._

_La abrazó con fuerza. Él la había estado esperando..._

_—Inuyasha, ¿estás contento? —preguntó con curiosidad._

_Esa pregunta pilló desprevenido al hanyou._

_—¿Po—porqué lo preguntas?._

_Ella se sonrojó. No habían abordado el tema, se abrazaban y tocaban con frecuencia, muchas veces había pillado a Inuyasha mirándola absorto. Sabía que él la amaba como ella lo amaba a él._

_—Te he echado de menos, Inuyasha —se encogió de hombros —. Sólo quería saber si tú me habías extrañado como yo a ti._

_Era una tonta, Sango le había dicho que Inuyasha había ido cada tres días al pozo esperando su regreso. Sabía que él la había añorado pero quería escucharlo de él._

_Inuyasha dejó en el suelo el cubo de agua y la atrapó entre sus brazos. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo en un abrazo que le llegaba al corazón, como si quisiera fundirse en ella y no soltarla jamás. Emitió un pequeño quejido y él cedió el abrazo._

_—Te he estado esperando. Has tardado mucho, Kagome —le reprendió él contra su oído. Ladeó la cabeza, hundiendo la nariz en su sedoso pelo aspirando su delicioso aroma —. Había veces que creía que no ibas a volver pero no quería ni pensarlo... Dijiste que estarías siempre conmigo..._

_Ella esbozó una tierna sonrisa y le devolvió el abrazo._

_—Y cumplí mi promesa._

_Él acarició con sus labios su mejilla y buscó sus labios. Al principio la besó con timidez, uniendo sus labios en un simple roce, sus dientes mordisquearon su labio inferior y ejercieron una leve presión para que los abriese, adentró su lengua en su boca explotando cada rincón de ella. Él puso una mano en su mentón y ladeó la cabeza para hacer más profundo el beso, jugó con su lengua devorándola con ansiedad. _

_Después de tanto tiempo separados, ningún contacto era bastante. Se separaron por falta de aire, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados. Él pegó su frente a la de ella._

_—Te amo, Kagome. _

_Y ahí estaban las palabras que había soñado escuchar desde que descubrió sus sentimientos por él._

_—Yo también._

Una lágrima, traviesa, recorrió su mejilla. Ese fue el primer día en que su relación se tornó oficial, a partir de entonces no había nada que los separasen. No desperdiciaban ningún segundo para demostrarse su amor, aunque aveces discutían por tonterías era parte de su día a día.

No iba a estar lamentándose todo el día, ella tenía la esperanza de que él volviera a ser su amado Inuyasha. Infundiéndose ánimos a ella misma se levantó y fue a investigar el castillo, con suerte encontraba un pozo para poder prepararse un baño.

El castillo contaba solo con una planta baja y el sótano, que se usaba de prisión. Las habitaciones eran espaciosas y con pocos muebles, la cocina era espaciosa y la despensa estaba llena. No sabía donde se había metido Inuyasha pero en su excursión no se había topado con él, sólo esperaba que no estuviera fuera manchando sus garras de sangre.

El jardín era precioso, había flores de toda clase y un pequeño riachuelo con un puente que comunicaba con la aldea. También había un pozo. ¡Podría llenar la tina que había en su habitación y quitarse la suciedad de encima! Tendría que dar muchos viajes ya que con las heridas que tenía en su abdomen no podía coger demasiado peso pero merecería la pena. Anduvo hacia él y sus pies golpearon una pelota de color naranja, sin darle importancia fue hacia el pozo. Echó el cubo a las profundidades del pozo y tiró de la cuerda. El cubo pesaba demasiado y el esfuerzo hizo que un profundo dolor se clavara en su vientre. Dejó ir la cuerda y se sentó en el suelo con las manos en la herida.

Tendría que haber descansado en lugar de coger peso.

—Debes ser la señora.

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar esa voz y se encontró con un hombre de mediana edad, pelo canoso recogido en una coleta y ojos risueños. Éste esbozó una dulce sonrisa y se acercó a ella, cogió la cuerda, tiró de ella y subió el cubo lleno de agua.

—¿Tienes sed?.

—En realidad quería darme un baño... —mencionó en voz baja, con recelo.

—Estupendo, le prepararé uno.

Sin entender nada, se esforzó por levantarse.

—¿Quién eres?.

—Oh, discúlpame por no presentarme. Mi nombre es Okuru, estoy a cargo de este castillo.

—¿Eres el señor?.

Okuru soltó una risita, divertido.

—Oh, no. El señor es el amo Inuyasha.

La sorpresa se reflejó en los ojos de Kagome. Pensaba que Inuyasha había matado al dueño del castillo para apoderarse de él pero no era así, era cierto que el castillo pertenecía a Inuyasha. ¿Porqué nunca lo mencionó?.

—No entiendo...

—Este castillo fue el regaló que el señor Inu No Taisho hizo a su esposa Izayoi y a su hijo Inuyasha para que vivieran en él.

Miró alrededor, observando con más detenimiento aquel sitio. Así que el padre de Inuyasha les regaló ese castillo y ahí fue donde se crío, ahora entendía porque Inuyasha nunca lo mencionó, tenía muy pocos recuerdos de su madre y no solía hablar mucho de ella, también sabía que los humanos se habían metido con él por ser un medio demonio y no había sido feliz en la aldea en la que creció.

—¿El señor Inuyasha logró pedir el deseo a la esfera?.

Kagome parpadeó varias veces, asimilando la información que había recibido. No sólo estaba conociendo una parte de Inuyasha que hasta ahora desconocía, también estaba conociendo una parte del pasado de Inuyasha. Por ese jardín había corrido él siendo niño, en ese pozo había bebido agua y por los largos pasillos del castillo había caminado junto a su madre.

—No... La esfera desapareció hace tres años. Inuyasha ha perdido a Colmillo de Hierro y su parte demonio se ha apoderado de él.

—Entiendo. Ese muchacho nunca ha sabido ver lo especial que era —negó con pesar —. En fin, vayamos dentro, mi señora, debo prepararle un baño.

Al cabo de un rato, estaba disfrutando de un apacible y cálido baño. Ah, por un momento había creído que nunca podría volver a disfrutar de un agradable baño. Salió de la tina cuando sus dedos estaban arrugados como pasas, cogió la toalla que el amable Okuru le había preparado y envolvió su cuerpo con ella. Observó el cepillo que estaba en el tocador, era de plata. ¿Habría pertenecido a la madre de Inuyasha? Con delicadeza peinó sus largos cabellos y dejó el cepillo con sumo cuidado, no quería romperlo. Abrió el armario y vio una multitud gran colección de kimonos. ¿También habían sido regalos del padre de Inuyasha a su madre?. No tenía derecho a ponerse uno pero su kimono de sacerdotisa estaba sucio, Okuru le había dicho que luego lo limpiaría. La verdad era fantástico encontrar a alguien como ese señor. Si hubiera estado sola un minuto más quizás se habría vuelto loca.

Incapaz de ponerse uno de esos kimonos se mordió el interior de la mejilla. O bien esperaba que el señor Okuru limpiase su kimono o bien le pedía a Inuyasha otro. Seguro que en alguna habitación habría otros kimonos que no pertenecieran a Izayoi, su difunta suegra.

Corrió la puerta que daba al pasillo y asomó la cabeza para asegurarse que Okuru no andase por allí, él le había dicho que iba a preparar la cena de esa noche así que tendría que estar en la cocina, pero mejor prevenir que curar. Una vez comprobado que no había nadie, buscó a Inuyasha. Abrió puerta por puerta sin éxito, perdiendo las esperanzas en encontrarlo caminó de nuevo a su habitación pero un ruido llamó su atención. Corrió la puerta que llevaba al patio y vio a Inuyasha allí. No llevaba la parte superior de su haori y sus fibrosos músculos estaban cubiertos por una capa de sudor, él estaba golpeando una enorme roca sin descanso, gruñendo, sin importarle que sus garras estuviesen manchadas de sangre. En un impulso, corrió hacia él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con los brazos en jarras.

Él paró el golpe y volvió la cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos descendieron de su cara a su cuerpo, advirtiendo la escasez de ropa que llevaba.

—¿Intentas seducirme?

La cara de Kagome ardió al escucharlo.

—No —contestó con rotundidad.

—¿Y qué haces así vestida? —él esbozó una sonrisa que enseñó su enorme y afilado colmillo —. Tengo buenos recuerdos de las noches en las que te entregabas a mí. No te sonrojes, ahí no parecías avergonzada, al contrario, te vi muy lanzada.

Estaba con la boca abierta, su Inuyasha jamás se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma. A pesar de que sabía que tenía razón y que habían compartido momentos íntimos, sentía como si él que estuviese hablando de ellos fuese un extraño. Ese Inuyasha reunía lo peor. Alzó la mano y lo abofeteó.

—Eres un tonto, Inuyasha. ¡Un tonto! —gritó a pleno pulmón.

De pronto, se vio acorralada, Inuyasha la empujó contra un árbol y presionaba su cuerpo musculoso contra el de ella. Él le agarró del pelo, tirando sin ningún miramiento de él para obligarla a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y que lo mirase.

—No vuelvas a tocarme.

Continuará...

* * *

He aquí el nuevo capítulo de la historia. La verdad me reí mucho con vuestros comentarios sobre que daba miedo la historia xD Sí, bueno, ese lado malvado de Inu da mucho miedito ^^ Espero que os haya gustado!

Muchas gracias por los review a: **caritomoxa, Thithalia, setsuna17, serena tsukino chiba, Ca211, miko kaoru-sama, Lunami gata, candy667, Zury Himura, Christine-Core, majo taisho, yaelinuyasha, Aiko, michaelis aro, Shitami-chan-Onne-sama, inubreneli, inuykag4ever, Guest, saku, LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA**


	4. Juegos peligrosos

**Capítulo III: Juegos peligrosos**

Él era brusco, pasional y salvaje, a un punto que el Inuyasha que ella conocía no llegaba. Si alguna vez pensó que Inuyasha era un patán, lo retiraba, el que tenía frente a ella era lo peor de lo peor, su hanyou era un santo en comparación. Muy a su pesar, sus pezones se endurecieron contra la fina toalla y la boca se le secó.

Él la empujó y deshizo su agarre, tirándola al suelo. Kagome emitió un quejido y levantó los ojos al cielo por el dolor que causó ese trato en su corazón y en su cuerpo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos miró con furia al demonio.

—Eres un bastardo.

Él curvó una lenta y seductora sonrisa.

—Y sin embargo tu aroma me dice que te gusta mi tacto —él se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y alargó la mano para apartar un mechón de pelo de su frente —. Eres mía. Mi hembra y respondes ante mí.

Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de ella, sin creerse que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de su boca.

Su mano bajó de su frente hacia su mejilla en una leve caricia que sus garras le dieron, su cuello y su marca fueron tocadas por él y continuó por el valle de sus senos. Kagome agarró su muñeca deteniendo el avance. Por mucho que lo amara, por mucho que esas palabras fuesen ciertas, no iba a mostrarse indefensa ni a dejarlo hacer con ella lo que le apeteciese, si él la trataba mal sin importarle si le dolía o no, ella le contestaría igual. Quizás así se lo pensase dos veces antes de volver a hacerle daño.

—Siéntate.

El collar lo empujó hacia el suelo. Mientras el hechizo mantenía a Inuyasha en esa posición ella se levantó con toda la dignidad que pudo.

—No te olvides que yo juego con ventaja, sólo quería pedirte un kimono, no quiero usar los de tu madre. Espero que me consigas uno.

Y sin nada más que añadir, se dio la vuelta dejando que su larga melena azabache ondease al viento y entró en el interior del castillo.

-.-.-.-.-

Shippo dibujó con un palo un mapa de la aldea y sus alrededores en la tierra. Hizo una cruz en aquellos sitios donde ya habían buscado y se cruzó de brazos observando su creación. Había buscado en todos sitios a excepción del bosque.

El monje estaba preguntando a cada persona sobre la espada, todos afirmaban que la espada que sostenía Inuyasha había salido volando cuando fue disparado hacia la cabaña pero nadie había visto donde caía ni sabía nada de ella. Definitivamente, estaban perdiendo el tiempo en la aldea.

—Ya lo tengo —dijo Miroku que caminaba hacia el con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el monje se detuvo sobre su mapa —. Sé quien se ha llevado la espada.

El demonio se levantó de un salto.

—¿Quién?.

—Un mercenario, mis fuentes dicen que había sido contratado por su señor para acabar con el demonio pero que sus intentos fueron inútiles, todos sus camaradas padecieron en el intento excepto él, pero se quedó para mirar como acabábamos con él. Él cogió la espada de Inuyasha y se la llevó.

—¿A dónde?.

—Partió hacia el bosque.

Vaya, al final tenía razón con respecto a que tenían que buscar en el bosque.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que buscar en el bosque. El mercenario no debe haber ido muy lejos.

—Eso espero.

-.-.-.-.-

Maldito Inuyasha, cómo detestaba su actitud segura y burlesca, él podía oler su excitación y no dudaba en hacer un comentario mordaz al respecto. Le gustaba sacarla de sus casillas y avergonzarla, pero ya estaba preparada para su próximo encuentro. Era mejor dejar la vergüenza a un lado, había compartido momentos muy eróticos con él, tanto ella como él habían lamido, tocado y poseído cada parte de su cuerpo; no había lunar que no conociese.

¡Pero a ella no se le ocurriría usar esos momentos en su contra! Además, si lo hacía seguro que a él le daba igual, incluso diría algo que la humillase aún más.

Varios toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Esperaba que no fuese Okuru, aún tenía puesto la dichosa toalla y esperaba pacientemente a que su kimono de sacerdotisa se secase. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio que en el suelo estaba colocado un hermoso vestido de seda de color verde lima. Su interior gritó de alegría, había ganado esa batalla pero la guerra no había terminado.

Cogió el kimono y cerró la puerta tras ella. Lo desdobló para admirar la belleza del kimono que parecía de la nobleza y la vena de su frente latió con fuerza cuando vio que había un corte hecho en la falda y la parte del escote estaba también rajada. Debía ser imaginaciones suyas.

Dejó caer la toalla al suelo y se probó el kimono, con esfuerzo consiguió atarse el obi y se miró en el espejo de pie que tenía en su habitación. Los dos extremos de la falda estaban rajados hasta el muslo, mostrando sus largas y torneadas piernas. El escote estaba rajado, dejando al aire su canalillo.

¿Era su forma de vengarse de ella por haberlo mandado al suelo?.

Pues se equivocaba si pensaba que iba a sentir reparos en ir así vestida, quizás se había olvidado que ella venía del futuro y estaba acostumbrada a las faldas cortas y a las camisetas con escote. Si él la quería así vestida, pues bien, iría así pero sufriría las consecuencias.

Ella podía ser muy atrevida si se lo proponía. Apretó con más fuerza el obi contra su cintura y realzó sus redondos y firmes pechos haciendo más pronunciado el escote.

Dio un paso hacia la puerta dispuesta a ir en su busca para enseñarle como le quedaba su regalo pero no fue capaz de abrirla. No estaban solos en el castillo, si salía de esa guisa Okuru podía verla y si la veía así se moriría. Lloriqueó frustrada y volvió a sentarse en el rincón y a maldecir a Inuyasha. A pesar de que este lado fuese desconocido para ella, él sí la conocía muy bien.

—Ese kimono es muy atrevido —dijo una voz.

Los ojos de Kagome descendieron hacia el suelo y vio a una diminuta mujer de largos cabellos blancos y rosadas mejillas.

—Yo a ti te conozco... Eres la prometida de Myoga.

La pulga cerró los ojos arrugando la expresión y se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

—Ese mujeriego...A saber donde se encuentra ahora —bufó —. Lo he perseguido por tierra y mar, pero ha descubierto que me da miedo las alturas y siempre va de cuervo en cuervo o en esa vaca voladora de Totosai, todo lo que sea para librarse de su compromiso.

Lo recordaba, Myoga había huido dejando a su prometida plantada en el altar porque quería disfrutar de su juventud, una excusa bastante mala cuando la pulga ya era un anciano. Las mujeres eran su perdición y no estaba dispuesto a unir su vida de por vida a una.

—¿Qué haces aquí...?

—Oh, mi nombre es Shoga —le recordó —. Mi familia se ha criado en este castillo, servíamos al señor Inu No Taisho y cuando él murió nos quedamos con su esposa humana.

—¿También sirves a Inuyasha?.

—Ese hanyou de cabello plateado... Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, desde que era un niño fue una sorpresa cuando lo encontré aquella vez que perseguía a mi prometido. Ahora ha vuelto al castillo pero está de muy malas pulgas... —soltó una risita divertida por haber elegido esa frase.

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba no pudo evitar que la risa de la pulga la contagiara.

—Sí, su parte mala ha machado a la buena. Él quiere castigarme, creo que me odia y juega sucio conmigo... ¡Mira lo que hizo con mi kimono!.

La pulga rodó los ojos.

—Querida, los hombres son mucho más sencillos de lo que crees. Cuéntame todo lo que os ha pasado.

No dejó nada al aire, le contó todo con pelos y señales desde el principio. La anciana Shoga escuchaba todo con atención, de vez en cuando asentía, otras lanzaba exagerados suspiros de amor y otras se enfurruñaba. Era muy expresiva y Kagome sólo podía darle la razón a sus gestos.

—Y el desgraciado me echó en cara lo juguetona que me pongo cuando... —se sonrojó al ver que su explicación había llegado a un tema que hubiera preferido mantener al margen pero estaba tan enfadada que no se percató de que hablaba demasiado —. E—eso es todo.

—Lo que sospechaba. No le des demasiadas vueltas al comportamiento de este Inuyasha. A los demonios no les gusta tener debilidades y tú supones una, aunque la mezcla haya sido la que se enamoró de ti su parte demoníaca también procesa sentimientos y él los detesta. Es decir; no te odia a ti, odia el hecho de que seas importante.

No sabía si hacer caso a las deducciones de una pulga que perseguía incesante a un prometido que huía de ella. Ojalá Sango estuviera ahí y la aconsejase, ella había conseguido domar al señor de los mujeriegos y ahora se desvivía por sus hijos y por ella.

Volvió a escuchar dos golpecitos en la puerta y esta vez se levantó tan rápido como pudo, la abrió de golpe lista para enfrentarse con el peliplata pero se encontró con los ojos cansados del señor Okuru.

—Mi señora, el señor la espera para cenar.

Un tick apareció en su ojo izquierdo. ¿Estaba esperándola para verla aparecer con ese kimono y reírse de ella? Pues la llevaba clara.

—No tengo hambre. Muchas gracias de todas formas, señor Okuru.

Cerró la puerta y fue al armario, sacó un futón y lo echó en el suelo. Se quitó el dichoso kimono y lo dejó a un lado, lo miró como si estuviese viendo a su peor enemigo y se tumbó en el futón.

—Descansar es bueno, mañana verás las cosas de otro color —la consoló Shoga —. Hasta mañana, señora.

La pulga se fue dando saltitos y salió por un minúsculo hueco del marco de la puerta corrediza.

Esta vez ya no había lágrimas, solamente coraje. Habían empezado un juego, en el que uno de los dos terminaría quemándose, bien, pues ya se estaba preparando Inuyasha porque ella se pondría el traje ignífugo.

-.-.-.-.-

Observó la vieja espada oxidada que mantenía escondida en una tela. Había intentado de todas las formas posibles que esa maldita chatarra se convirtiera en la espada firme y gigantesca que había visto empuñar al semidemonio pero no había forma de lograrlo. Esa espada no servía, era un trozo de hierro que ni siquiera los herreros querrían para aprovecharlo.

Agitó las brazas de la fogata para que el fuego no se apagase.

Días anteriores había perdido a sus compañeros en la lucha contra aquel demonio, su banda se había visto reducida a un miembro y estaba dispuesto a volver a reconstruirla, siempre había bandidos que prestarían sus servicios bajo un precio razonable.

Hijo de un granjero, siempre había vivido en la más absoluta pobreza, luchaba porque sus días cambiasen y no tener que mendigar nunca más por un trozo de pan. Él era Anazu, y ambicionaba con tener mucho más.

Encontraría la forma de que la espada volviese a ser el arma mortífera que había visto con sus propios ojos hace dos días y entonces sería temido y venerado. La gente lo seguiría y no sólo sería una banda de mercenarios, tendría un ejército que lucharía con hacerse con el poder. Él pondría fin a esa época de guerras y todas las tierras serían suyas.

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en sus labios y cogió el palo que atravesaba a un pescado recién hecho. Sopló y le dio un bocado.

Pronto, muy pronto...

-.-.-.-.-

Los rayos del sol entraron por su ventana y la despertaron, aún sin abrir los ojos se movió en el futón cambiando de postura.

Apenas había dormido en toda la noche, entre que no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, que echaba de menos el cuerpo de su esposo a su lado y que Inuyasha había aporreado la puerta varias veces después de rechazar su oferta para ir a cenar con él.

Já, estaba enfadado, eso le daba un punto a ella.

Comprobó que su kimono de sacerdotisa estaba limpio y completamente seco y con una inmensa alegría se lo puso. Peinó su larga melena y caminó hacia el exterior, puso las manos en el cubo de agua que había sobre el borde del pozo y se lavó la cara.

Hacía un buen día, ni frío ni calor, ninguna nube en el cielo, los pájarillos cantaban...

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... Yo que pensaba que te vería con mi kimono.

Se volvió y encaró a Inuyasha, que estaba apoyado despreocupadamente en uno de los pilares del porche.

—Ya decía yo que hacía un buen día —murmuró para sí.

Él, con su finos oídos, lo escuchó y se acercó hacia donde estaba ella.

—Siempre te has levantado de mal humor.

Ella retrocedió un paso a medida que él acortaba la distancia.

—Parece ser que recuerdas muchas cosas de mí.

Su trasero chocó contra el pozo y se mordió el labio viendo como Inuyasha paraba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo y ponía ambas manos en el borde del pozo, a cada lado, haciendo una prisión con su propio cuerpo. Acorralada, fijó su mirada en los ojos rojos de él y lo miró de hito a hito, su corazón latía desbocado y estaba preparada para, a cualquier movimiento que viese, decir la palabra mágica.

Él metió su rodilla entre media de sus piernas obligándola a abrirlas y se coló dentro, puso sus fuertes manos en su estrecha cintura y la asió sentándola en el borde. Ahora estaban en la misma altura, en una estrechez que le era sumamente excitante.

—Como me empujes vienes conmigo... —le advirtió sin fiarse de él del todo, por si acaso, agarró con fuerza sus brazos, notando sus formados brazos tensarse ante su agarre. Él le había dicho que no volviera a tocarlo, pero era él el que había invadido su espacio como tan sólo un amante tenía derecho a hacerlo.

—Dime, Kagome... —susurró él girando la cabeza para que su aliento golpeara en su oreja y miles de escalofríos recorrieron su espalda, erizando cada vello de su cuerpo. En un acto descarado, lamió el lóbulo de su oreja con lentitud, rozando levemente la carne con sus afilados colmillos —¿Me echas de menos en tu interior como yo a ti?.

Y para que notase que sus palabras eran ciertas pegó su cadera a la de ella haciendo que notase su duro miembro contra su sexo. Kagome dejó escapar un leve suspiro entrecortado. Podía notar el cambio de su aroma, estaba deseosa de él.

Ensimismada, ella ladeó la cabeza buscando sus labios.

—Inuyasha...

Él se apartó de ella y la miró con tanto desprecio que Kagome sintió la necesidad de taparse allí mismo a pesar de llevar el kimono puesto. Quería esconderse, escapar de su mirada pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Estaba jugando con ella, y ella había caído como una tonta en su juego de seducción. Ella que alardeaba de ser fuerte a las tentaciones no lo era ante su mayor pecado: el deseo por su esposo.

Bajó con toda la dignidad que fue posible del pozo y anduvo hacia él, puso una mano en su miembro y lo notó dar un pequeño respingo, no se había esperado esa reacción por parte de ella. Estaba duro, eso significaba que la deseaba, tal vez Shoga tenía razón y no la detestaba a ella, sino al hecho de sentir necesidad por ella. Su parte demoníaca no deseaba amarla, en cambio sus sentimientos seguían latentes en él y su cuerpo seguía respondiendo a su cercanía como siempre lo hacía.

—Te crees muy listo jugando así conmigo... — ella pegó con descaro sus senos contra su pecho firme, rozándolo con los pezones tiesos. La respiración de Inuyasha se volvió irregular, apretó suavemente su miembro contra su mano y escuchó un gemido escapar de sus labios — Te quemarás.

Se separó de él y le dio la espalda, caminando con tranquilidad hacia el castillo. Había perdido la vergüenza de tocarlo la misma noche en que hicieron el amor por primera vez, si él quería jugar con las reacciones que provocaba en su cuerpo a ese juego podían jugar dos.

Él se movió con rapidez, se colocó en su espalda pasando su brazo por delante del pecho de ella e impidió su avance. Notó como él hundía sus colmillos en la marca de su cuello y gritó de éxtasis. Al principio había tenido reticencias con el hecho de que él la mordiese, pero para su sorpresa no era algo doloroso, ella sentía todo lo que él sentía, era como si se uniesen en una sola persona. Notó una ira incontrolable y un deseo que rayaba a la locura.

Él sacó sus colmillos de su cuello y pasó la lengua lamiendo su sangre. Nunca había probado nada tan delicioso como la sangre de Kagome.

Ella le empujó y clavó sus ojos avellana en él e Inuyasha le devolvió la mirada, había fuego en sus ojos y sabía que estaba tan necesitada de él como él lo estaba de ella.

En esos fieros ojos, llenos de odio y furia, había deseo. Era lo único que podía distinguir en ellos.

Inuyasha volvió a acercarse a ella pero Kagome alzó una mano señalando su collar. No estaba dispuesta a unirse a su esposo hasta que él no demostrase sentir algo más allá de la pasión por ella, por mucho que su cuerpo lo reclamara.

—Tú me perteneces, mujer. Vas a ser mía tarde o temprano. Quise que estuvieses en la celda y no me molestases pero te empeñas en ir por ahí dejando tu aroma y atrayéndome.

Kami, aquella voz no tenía nada que ver con la del hanyou. Él hablaba en susurros amenazadores que hacían que cada poro de tu piel gritase por clemencia.

—Te equivocas, yo no te pertenezco. Deja que la parte humana vuelva a Inuyasha, entonces seré tuya.

Ambas formarían al hanyou.

Inuyasha gruñó.

—¿Quién te crees que te marcó? ¿La parte humana? No, Kagome, fui yo. Eres la mujer de un demonio - lamió sus labios disfrutando del efecto que tenía sus palabras en ella.

Kagome entornó los ojos.

—Te divierte ese hecho. Intentaste matarme porque no querías estar atado a mí pero fuiste incapaz de llevarlo a cabo. La unión entre los demonios es algo más complicado de lo que creías. ¿Sabes? Me da igual ser la mujer de un demonio, un humano o un semi demonio, yo soy la mujer de Inuyasha. Sí, tu mujer pero no me vas a tener cuando quieras o como quieras.

Con aquella frase dicha se marchó, dejando a un estupefacto Inuyasha.

Divertida, hizo esfuerzos por reprimir una risita. Desde que Inuyasha se había transformado en demonio era la primera vez que veía una expresión como esa en el rostro de su amado. Estaba dispuesta a jugar a ese juego. Ahora, que moviese ficha él.

Continuará...

* * *

Aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo del fic, la verdad es que me hace muy feliz ver la cantidad de review que está teniendo y eso me pone bastante nerviosa a la hora de continuar porque no quiero defraudar a nadie.

¡Espero que os haya gustado!.

Muchas gracias por los review a: **serena tsukino chiba, abi94, majo taisho, Astrid'Taisho, miko kaoru-sama, Dark Kasami, Aiko, LucDexam, sil, Yaelinuyasha, Christine-Core, Shitami-chan-Onne-sama, gaby, yarumy, yanis yamiro, Nina Duciel, LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA, Rin-Lady-of-the-west**


	5. Problemas

**Capítulo IV: Problemas**

—¿Jaque mate?

Kagome parpadeó varias veces repasando la jugada que habían hecho. Aquella tarde no tenía nada que hacer así que improvisó un pequeño tablero de ajedrez y estaba jugando con algunos muñecos de Inuyasha cuando era pequeño usándolos como peones. Su contrincante era Okuru, quien no había jugado en su larga vida al juego, le había explicado las reglas de éste y a pesar de ser un principiante, había hecho una de las mejores jugadas. No había podido prever sus movimientos y había perdido.

—Sí... Veo que, por fin, entendiste que es un jaque mate.

Okuru sonrió triunfal y cogió los juguetes colocándolos de nuevo en el tablero en el lugar que les correspondía.

—Otra.

La pulga Shoga saltó al tablero.

—¡Este juego es aburrido! ¿Porqué no salimos a dar una vuelta?

El anciano arrugó el ceño.

—No seas insolente, querida Shoga. Sabes que el amo Inuyasha no quiere que la señora Kagome salga del castillo.

—Pero él lleva desaparecido dos días. No es justo —replicó la pulga.

Kagome se frotó la sien, cansada. Ese castillo se había convertido en su nuevo hogar, le gustase o no. El padre de Inuyasha se lo había regalado a su esposa para que criase a su hijo y que algún día pasase a ser de Inuyasha, para que él viviese allí con su familia. Ella era su hembra, su familia; sin embargo, ahora se encontraba más lejos de Inuyasha de lo que nunca había estado. Hacía dos días que habían tenido aquel encontronazo tan caliente y en el cual ella había dejado claro sus pensamientos; no le importaba en que se convirtiese porque siempre lo amaría, pero, al parecer, esa declaración había enfurecido al peliplata, que se empeñaba en permanecer lejos de ella.

Lo había buscado por todo el castillo pero a pesar de preguntar al señor Okuru donde se encontraba su esposo éste no se había dignado en responderle. Shoga era la única que había tenido piedad de ella y le había informado que él salió hace dos días del castillo.

Se había marchado dejándola ahí sola. ¿Tanto le molestaba su presencia? ¿Tanto le había afectado que ella dijera esas cosas? Su mente era un remolino de preguntas retóricas y cada vez el vacío que había dejado el demonio se había más grande.

Lo echaba mucho de menos.

Pero Shoga tenía razón, no era justo de que ella se quedase encerrada en aquel castillo mientras él estaba por ahí a sus anchas.

—Shoga tiene razón, no es justo que me quede aquí esperándolo. Me gustaría conocer los alrededores y la aldea.

—La aldea es una aldea corriente.

—No seas aguafiestas. Okuru —se rió incorporándose. Sacudió el polvo de su kimono rojo y la pulga Shoga saltó a su hombro —. ¿No vienes?

El anciano negó enfurruñado.

Era obvio que él no haría nada que pudiera disgustar a su amo y lo respetaba, ese lado de Inuyasha no era uno el cual cualquiera estaría dispuesto a desafiar. Pero ella lo estaba.

Iba a quitarle de la cabeza la idea de que ella era su prisionera y le haría entender por las buenas o por las malas que ella era su hembra.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—Estoy preocupada —confesó Sango dibujando un palo en el pergamino donde tenía anotados los días en que su amiga y el cabeza hueca de Inuyasha llevaban desaparecidos. Miroku todavía no había vuelto de su búsqueda y eso indicaba que no había tenido éxito.

La venerable Kaede movió el guiso que estaba preparando, sacó la cuchara y dio un sorbo para comprobar que el caldo había cogido buen sabor.

—Inuyasha está fuera de control, la única que puede controlarlo es Kagome. Tenemos que tener fe en que encontrarán la espada mientras tanto.

—Hizo una verdadera masacre en la aldea...

Sango no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel día, Inuyaha había matado a todo aquel que se había cruzado en su camino sin miramientos y lo único que habían podido hacer era darles un entierro digno a las victimas. Conociendo al peliplata como lo conocía cuando volviese en si aquellas muertes le atormentarían. Gracias a Kami sus pequeñas habían estado bien protegidas, sino no quería ni pensar que era lo que les hubiese pasado.

—Su sed de sangre lo llevó a hacer eso. No hay que pensar más en esa noche, debemos trabajar duro para reconstruir la aldea.

Sango apartó el pecho de la boca de su bebé y le limpió suavemente con un trapo el hilo de leche que cayó por su comisura. Lo dejó con cuidado en su manta y se arregló el kimono.

—¿Crees que los aldeanos admitirán a Inuyasha después de lo que hizo?

—La historia de nuestra aldea con él es muy vieja, ellos lo conocen bien y han visto el cambio que ha dado desde que conoció a Kagome. Va a ser difícil borrar el miedo pero no hay que olvidar que ése demonio que atacó la aldea no es el mismo que ha convivido con nosotros durante tanto tiempo y que ha hecho por nosotros tanto. Cuando vuelva a ser el mismo, los aldeanos lo aceptarán.

Admiraba a Kaede por estar tan segura de eso, Inuyasha había salvado a los aldeanos incontables veces de los ataques de los demonios pero había asesinado a sangre fría a padres, hijos, hermanos... Era difícil borrar eso a pesar de los buenos actos que había tenido en el pasado. Si su amigo hubiera atacado a algún miembro de su familia nunca lo perdonaría.

La cabaña se abrió y Miroku apareció en el umbral con un aspecto lamentable, cansado y sucio. Shippo iba detrás de él encima de Kirara y dormía plácidamente. Sin salir de su asombro, Sango se levantó y fue hacia él, tocó con suavidad la mejilla de su esposo para comprobar que era real y luego...Lo abofeteó.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí? Debías estar buscando a Colmillo de Hierro.

Miroku se llevó la mano a su adolorida mejilla atónito ante la reacción de ella. Nunca sabía cual iba a ser la reacción de su mujer, pero de algo sí estaba seguro: Siempre se llevaba un tortazo.

—Creía que te ibas a alegrar de verme.

Finalmente, la expresión ceñuda de Sango se convirtió en un puchero y lo abrazó con fuerza. Era difícil separarse de él durante tanto tiempo y más teniendo a un bebé recién nacido a cargo, era un momento que deseaba poder disfrutarlo con él.

—Te he echado de menos —murmuró aspirando su aroma. Mmm, olía a estiércol. Se apartó de él con las manos puestas en sus hombros —. Será mejor que te prepare un baño y te sientes a comer algo. Tienes que contarnos todo lo que sabes.

No tardó mucho en prepararle un baño a esos tres, no sabía donde se habían metido pero no había parte de ellos que no estuviese sucia ni apestase. Mientras ella se ocupaba del baño, Kaede había preparado más estofado para que pudieran comer algo. Sabía que con la labia de Miroku y sus engaños no habrían pasado hambre, pero debían haber tenido un largo viaje de regreso a la aldea y era mejor que reponiesen fuerzas.

Tras el relajante baño, se sentaron alrededor de la olla, Kaede les sirvió y preparó un pequeño plato para Kirara.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Fuisteis a la aldea?

—Sí, la buscamos por todas partes pero no estaba; finalmente, interrogué a los aldeanos y un hombre me confesó que había visto a un mercenario llevarse a Colmillo de Hierro hacia el este. Intentamos seguirle la pista pero ha sido imposible —confesó llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

Shippo gruñó.

—No podemos dejar a Kagome sola. ¡No hemos podido ayudarla! Somos unos miserables —lloriqueó el zorro.

No esperaba que cuando volviera a ver a su esposo le trajera esas noticias; al contrario, esperaba que hubiera encontrado a Colmillo de Hierro y el problema estuviese resuelto. Se frotó, cansadamente, la sien. Tenía que cuidar a dos gemelas hiperactivas, a un bebé de pocos meses y a recomponer la aldea. Estaba exhausta, tanto física como emocionalmente, y la incertidumbre de saber que le estaba pasando a su amiga la estaba matando.

—Hay que encontrar a Kagome —declaró mirando con fijeza a Miroku.

El monje detuvo los palillos a medio camino de la boca y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sango. A esas alturas la conocía muy bien.

—Yo también he pensado en eso. Inuyasha no va a querer soltarla pero, al menos, tenemos que dar la oportunidad a Kagome de elegir y comprobar que está en perfecto estado.

El zorro los miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y dónde podemos encontrarla?

—Yo sé donde —contestó Kaede—. De todos modos, no es ese asunto el que me preocupa.

—¿Qué quiere decir, anciana?

—Siempre que un objeto que encierra un poder demoníaco ha sido tomado por un humano, el objeto ha terminado corrompiendo el alma y corazón de éste. Si dices que Colmillo de Hierro ha sido tomada por un mercenario de oscuro corazón, no quiero pensar que hará con la espada en sus manos.

-.-.-.-.-

La aldea era muy bonita, un pequeño puente comunicaba el castillo con la aldea y el agua del río era tan cristalina que podías ver los peces nadando de un lado a otro. El olor a pan recién hecho, el ruido del martillo obrando contra el hierro, las carcajadas de los clientes de la taberna... Un poco de vida y de alegría después de días encerrada en ese solitario castillo. Ella estaba acostumbrada al ruido y el ajetreo, a las risas y las bromas, y estar sola en un castillo frío y gris y con la única compañía de un anciano y una pulga era verdaderamente aburrido.

Se hizo a un lado cuando una carretilla pasó a toda velocidad por al lado suyo, su jinete sujetaba con fuerza su sombrero de paja para que no se le volase mientras el burro iba al trote. Una mujer llevaba una cesta con ropa e iba al río para lavarlas, un hijo practicaba con una espada de madera con su padre, dos tortolitos se ruborizaban por sus comentarios... Sí, definitivamente había extrañado esos simples detalles que se hacían en la vida cotidiana.

Shoga iba en su hombro, tarareando una canción alegremente.

Debía olvidar la preocupación que sentía por Inuyasha, él se había ido sin dar explicaciones ni decir dónde dejándola en el castillo y si él pensaba que ella se iba a quedar de rositas estaba muy equivocado. Cuando lo viese pensaba mandarlo a sentar hasta que se quedase sin voz. Él tenía un morro que se lo pisaba, siempre le controlaba cuando volvía a su mundo, muchas veces incluso había tenido que pedirle permiso para ir a estudiar para un examen, incluso, una vez ya casados, él la acompañaba a todas partes o si iba sola y se retrasaba se volvía como loco. Era demasiado protector y aveces resultaba molesto, pero así era Inuyasha y lo amaba con todos sus defectos y sus virtudes, pero no estaba dispuesta a consentir que le exigiese a ella una cosa que él no estaba dispuesto a cumplir. Aunque él hubiera cambiado en su nueva faceta de demonio sangriento, tenía que dejarle las cosas claras.

Después de estar todo el día andando aldea para arriba, aldea para abajo, decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa. Shoga estaba muy contenta, juraba que se había enamorado del carnicero y, comparándolo con la pulga Myoga, la verdad es que era bastante atractivo.

De regreso al castillo pasaron por la taberna, y la puerta se abrió de golpe cuando un hombre fue lanzado desde el interior. El hombre estaba borracho, y se intentó levantar con esfuerzo mientras del interior de la taberna salían varios hombres. Uno de ellos tenía los ojos saltones e inyectados en sangre, la piel verdosa y pringosa, puntiagudos dientes que al hablar rasgaban sus labios, a pesar de su aspecto diabólico parecía enfermo. Su mirada descendió por sus ropajes hasta centrarse en la vieja y oxidada que llevaba atada en el cinturón.

No, no podía ser...

Justo cuando el hombre que portaba a Colmillo de Hierro fue a darle una patada a borracho, ella se puso en medio.

—Tú...Tienes a Colmillo de Hierro.

Anazu clavó sus irritados ojos en la sacerdotisa que tenía enfrente deteniendo el ataque. La conocía, era la misma mujer que había visto en aquella aldea cuando el dueño de esa espada luchaba contra el demonio. Si ella estaba ahí significaba que el demonio de larga melena plateada debía estar cerca. Dirigiendo una mirada de desprecio a la sacerdotisa morena desnudó las riendas de su caballo y se subió encima, antes de darle tiempo a la joven a reaccionar lo espoleó y huyó al galope.

Kagome observó la escena con la boca abierta. Había sido un visto y no visto, pero su reacción no había hecho más que confirmar el hecho de que la vieja espada oxidada que él portaba era la de Inuyasha. No podía dejar que se marchase así como así, de esa espada dependía que Inuyasha volviese a ser un hanyou. Cogió uno de los caballos ignorando las quejas de su dueño y se subió encima antes de que pudiera detenerla.

Aquello era una persecución en toda regla. Iba a hacer todo lo posible porque ese hombre de aspecto enfermizo le devolviese a Colmillo de Hierro. Aunque no fuese un demonio y sus armas no sirvieran contra él, debía intentarlo. ¿Cómo se iba a enfrentar a un bandido sin portar si quiera su arco? Maldita sea, no debería haber salido del castillo sin un arco y unas cuantas flechas, menuda sacerdotisa...

El bandido le llevaba mucha ventaja así que animó al caballo a ir más rápido. No era muy buena jinete ya que siempre había ido en la espalda de Inuyasha sin necesidad de aprender a montar, pero hoy era una buena ocasión. A cada paso que daba el caballo más incómodo se le hacía el trabajo. Se inclinó pegándose más al lomo del caballo adoptando la posición que había visto a los jinetes de carreras en la televisión. Su caballo casi alcanzaba al del bandido, alargó una de sus manos para agarrar la espada pero él se percató de sus intenciones, ordenando al caballo girar hacia la derecha. Kagome gritó aferrándose con fuerza a las riendas para no caer. Sin tiempo que perder, hizo que él suyo también fuese hacia la misma dirección.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba persiguiéndolo, la aldea había quedado atrás y estaban adentrados en el bosque. Le dolía la espalda y las pantorrillas y cada vez veía más lejos a aquel tipo.

El caballo saltó un desnivel con tan mala suerte que una de sus patas delanteras cayó sobre una roca y perdió el equilibrio. El golpe contra el suelo firme la hizo marearse y el dolor que se acentuó en las herida de su vientre le produjeron arcadas. Adolorida, se llevó la mano a su vientre y lo notó húmedo, no hacía falta mirar para saber que la herida se había abierto. Levantándose torpemente dio unos pasos hacia donde se había perdido el caballo del bandido.

Tenía que seguirlo. Tenía que...

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y miró hacia su abdomen, la tela blanca de su kimono se teñía de carmesí. Tenía que hacer algo antes de desangrarse en mitad del bosque, se quitó el kosode blanco quedándose en sujetador y rasgó la tela, la presionó contra la herida y la enrolló alrededor de su abdomen, ejerciendo presión. Sabía de plantas medicinales lo suficiente, sólo esperaba encontrar una que le ayudase a coagular la sangre y que le cortara la hemorragia. Se puso de pie de nuevo y se acercó al caballo, puso las manos en las riendas e hizo un ademán de subirse en él, pero esa simple postura le dolía. Si se subía en el caballo agravaría las heridas...

Escuchó varios crujidos a su espalda. Tensa, se dio la vuelta con lentitud.

Cuatro lobos la miraban hambrientos.

Oh, Kami, ¿porqué tendría tan mala suerte?.

Asustada dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con el caballo. Éste empezaba a moverse inquieto y cuando un lobo se abalanzó hacia ellos salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Ella lanzó un grito desgarrador al tiempo que se giraba para salir corriendo en la misma dirección donde se había ido el caballo. El lobo agarró la tela de su hakama y tiró de ella, tirándola al suelo de nuevo. Otro de ellos se acercó a donde estaba y clavó sus afilados colmillos en su tobillo. Las lagrimas de dolor se agolparon en sus ojos. Iba a morir ahí.

Dio una patada al lobo en el hocico, éste chilló y volvió a cogerle el pie. Los otros dos se acercaban dispuestos a coger su correspondiente bocado.

Clavó los dedos en la tierra luchando con todas sus fuerzas para huir de ahí, pataleó a diestro y siniestro, pero aquel lobo no soltaba su tobillo ni el otro su hakama. No importaba si se arrancaba las uñas contra la tierra, si golpeaba una y otra vez al lobo... No importaba cuantos esfuerzos hiciera.

De pronto, los fieros colmillos que estaban clavados en su pie dejaron de morderla y el agarre en su hakama desapareció. Sólo escuchó el gemido de los lobos y unos golpes secos en el suelo.

Con las lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas, se atrevió a girar la cabeza para ver que había sucedido. Con los ojos muy abiertos y una auténtica expresión de pánico dibujada en su rostro, vio la figura de Inuyasha ante ella, con sus ojos rojos y las manos llenas de sangre. A su lado, estaban los cuerpos inertes de los animales.

—Estúpida, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? - preguntó él, furioso.

Él se puso de cuclillas delante de ella y colocando una mano en su hombro la hizo girar para que quedase boca arriba. Su mirada descendió de su rostro cubierto de lágrimas hacia su abdomen. Esas heridas se las había infligido él y ahora volvían estar abiertas. Buscó la mirada de Kagome, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro. A decir verdad, lo único que sentía era rabia porque aquella humana hubiera salido de la seguridad de su castillo y hubiera estado a punto de ser devorada por esos lobos.

La sacerdotisa abrió la boca para pronunciar algo, pero las palabras no salieron de ella, solo lanzó un sollozo al tiempo que alzaba los brazos y abrazaba el fuerte cuerpo de su salvador.

—¡Inuyasha, tonto! ¿Porqué has tardado tanto?

La vena de la frente de él palpitó. Encima...

Continuará...

* * *

Quizás os suene la escena de los lobos ^^ Bella y Bestia son... Hahaha, me inspiré en ella.

Sé que estoy tardando esta vez, pero he estado muy liada y en las noches he intentado escribir pero solo podía escribir un poquito antes de que me venciese el suelo. Ahora estoy aquí, bostezando cada dos por tres con los ojos lloriqueando, pero feliz por terminar el capi! Aquí os lo dejo y espero que os guste!

Muchas gracias por los review a: **cynthiaIsabella, Christine-Core, setsuna17, Guest, Lulu Bunni, majo taisho, Ca211, serena tsukino chiba, Shitami-chan-Onne-sama, valesan, Yaelinuyasha, Kasumi Isumi, blueviolet01, Astrid'Taisho, icecream kuraki, Rin-Lady-Of-The-West, Dark Kasami, Guest, Vale-chann, icoshi**


	6. Confusos sentimientos

**Capítulo V: Confusos sentimientos**

—Ha vuelto a perder el conocimiento —dijo el señor Okuru.

Inuyasha observaba a su joven esposa delirar de la fiebre que las heridas le habían causado. Mantenía las manos escondidas bajo las mangas de su haori y tenía los puños tan apretados que se estaba clavando sus afiladas garras en la palma. Esa idiota había salido del castillo sin su consentimiento y se había expuesto al peligro. ¿Qué habría pasado si esos lobos la hubiera devorado?

De todos modos, no podía pasar por alto que el culpable de esas heridas en su estómago era él. La había querido asesinar, y no se arrepentía de ese hecho pues seguía con la firme creencia de que ella era un estorbo en su vida, pero así como no olvidaba ese hecho, tampoco podía olvidar como se había sentido cuando había puesto distancia entre ellos dos. El vacío que había sentido sin tener a esa hembra a su lado, una sensación que no quería volver a experimentar y si tenía que volver a encadenarla en la celda lo haría. Tenía que asegurarse de que su vida no corriese peligro, así él estaría bien, pero no iba a estar pendiente si esa chiquilla se metía en problemas o no, y por lo que conocía a su mujer, era propensa a meterse en líos.

Puede que en un pasado él se preocupara por ella y estuviese dispuesto a protegerla con su vida, pero esos tiempos acabaron y él no iba a ser la niñera de nadie.

En cuanto se recuperase de sus heridas, volvería a encerrarla y él seguiría adelante con sus planes.

Molesto y enfurruñado, se sentó a un lado del futón donde estaba acostada.

Cuando el viejo demonio apartó la manta que cubría el cuerpo de la joven y alargó la mano para quitar la venda del estómago, él apartó la mirada hacia un lado con el ceño sabía que era lo que le ponía de tan mal humor cuando el demonio aplicaba aquel maloliente brebaje en ella, si la visión de sus heridas o el hecho de que él la viese desnuda.

-.-.-.-.-

Aquel hedor a muerte los levó hacia el este de aquel frondoso bosque. Sus grandes ojos verdes observaron la escena con pena y terror, la sangre manchaba la tierra y los miembros de los lobos despedazados estaban repartidos por doquier. Le dolía, le dolía mucho ver que alguien fuese capaz de hacerle eso a sus hermanos los lobos. Se había criado entre ellos, creciendo como hermanos, para los demonios lobos aquellos animales eran mucho más que simples mamíferos salvajes, eran sus iguales, y alguien había hecho una masacre con algunos de ellos.

Miró a su esposo, el hombre del que siempre había estado enamorada, que pasaba por los cadáveres de los lobos en silencio. Kouga era el líder de su manada, y si ella sentía la muerte de sus camaradas, más lo tenía que hacer él. No había conocido a ningún demonio lobo como él, era la clase de persona que hacían pagar a quien hacía daño a los suyos.

Un ligera brisa azotó su cabello y le vino un ligero aroma conocido. Olisqueó el aire. Era un aroma que hace mucho tiempo que no percibía, olía a perro pero era más intenso que solía serlo en antaño... Y también olía a flores.

Conocía bien ese olor, era un olor que no olvidaría así como así. Ese aroma pertenecía a una mujer a la que Kouga había amado hace tiempo, una sacerdotisa que no era de este tiempo y hacía varios años que había regresado a su mundo y no había regresado jamás. ¿Sería posible que ella hubiera vuelto? No, no después de tanto tiempo. ¿Cuánto hacía que él recibió la noticia de que Kagome había traspasado el pozo y que ya no era posible pasar por él? Por lo menos tres años, tres años en los que había luchado porque él la olvidase.

Si ella había notado el olor de ella, Kouga también lo habría hecho y eso la preocupó.

Dio un salto para bajar de la roca y alzó la mano hacia él, pero no se atrevió a ir a donde él estaba. Parecía ido, sumergido en sus pensamientos y ella temía que los recuerdos de esa mujer estuvieran vivos en él y le afectasen.

Él se arrodilló ante unos lobos, donde justo había un charco de sangre seca. Tocó la tierra ensangrentada, extrayendo un poco de ella en sus dedos y la llevó hacia su nariz.

—¿Es su sangre? —no supo de donde había sacado el coraje suficiente para hacer esa pregunta.

Él no contestó, sólo se levantó y miró a donde estaban Ginta y Hakkaku.

—Volved a casa, tengo...Tengo que comprobar algo.

Ayame sacudió con vehemencia la cabeza.

—No, Kouga. Ven con nosotros, si ella ha vuelto no es asunto tuyo.

—¡Si lo es! —gritó él.

Al ver el gesto de dolor en el rostro de su esposa se arrepintió en el acto de haberle gritado de esa forma. Ellos se habían casado por el ritual demoníaco, era su hembra y no era justo para ella que fuese a buscar a Kagome.

Kagome...

Ella había vuelto y su corazón latía desbocado como hacía años que no lo hacía. Era injusto, lo sabía, ahora su familia era Ayame, pero la necesidad de ver a Kagome era mucho más fuerte que lo que su cerebro le gritaba que era lo correcto. Sabía que Kagome nunca lo había amado, a pesar de haberse engañado a sí mismo declarándola su mujer, ella había vuelto y ni siquiera se había dignado a ir a verlo después de tanto tiempo, ahí demostraba lo poco que le había importado. Sin embargo, aunque era consciente de todo eso, la sangre que tintaba el suelo era de la pelinegra y no podía quedarse sin comprobar que se encontrase bien.

—Ayame... Volveré, te lo aseguro. Sólo quiero ver que está bien.

La expresión de Ayame se endureció como el granito. No consideraba a Kagome una enemiga, al contrario, pero detestaba el sentirse de esa manera cuando se trataba de ella. Sentía como si hubiera agarrado con fuerza su corazón y lo estuvieran estrujando. Era injusto, ella le había dado todo a Kouga durante todos esos años, desde niña había soñado casarse con él y cuando por fin conseguía su sueño, un fantasma del pasado volvía a aparecer. No dijo nada; con gesto orgulloso dio la espalda al hombre con el que compartía su vida y corrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, tratando de que sus pupilas se acostumbrasen a la luz. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si un camión hubiera pasado por encima de ella, pero eso era imposible en la era Sengoku. Las imágenes de los lobos atacándola le produjeron arcadas, en su vida no se había sentido tan desprotegida y asustada como en esos momentos, y eso que se había enfrentado con innumberables demonios. Gracias al cielo que Inuyasha había aparecido en el momento justo, como siempre hacía.

Trató de incorporarse pero el vientre le dolía demasiado. Sus heridas habían empeorado y eso que al principio no pintaban demasiado bien. Apartó la manta que la cubría y vio que su estómago estaba cubierto por una venda, necesitaba verlas y comprobar la gravedad de ellas, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente para sentarse.

Desconocía cuanto había estado dormida, pero su cuerpo no había tenido bastante reposo así que dejó que el sueño volviera a apoderarse de ella.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, aquella sensación de malestar no había desaparecido, el dolor seguía ahí y un fuerte olor inundaba la habitación. Giró la cabeza y vio un cuenco con una espesa pasta color verde en él y algunas gasas. Seguramente el señor Okuru la estaba cuidando. ¿Habría ido Inuyasha a verla mientras convalecía? Sabía que su Inuyasha no se habría separado de ella mientras estuviese en ese estado pero el nuevo Inuyasha era un enigma para ella.

La puerta se abrió y el demonio canoso entró en su interior sonriendo al verla despierta.

—Ha despertado. Después de tantos días creía que había perdido mi toque.

Kagome abrió la boca, notando su garganta reseca.

—¿Cuántos...cuántos días he dormido? —dijo con la voz rasposa.

El señor Okuru se arrodilló a su lado, vertiendo un poco de agua en un cuenco. Colocó una mano en su nuca y la hizo alzar la cabeza para darle agua.

Nunca había agradecido un poco de agua como en ese momento.

—Cuatro días. Sus heridas se abrieron, el golpe no les benefició y ahora tienen más gravedad que tenían antes, pero la marca la protege. No debe temer, en cuestión de un par de semanas se recuperará.

—¿La marca?

—Sí, está unida al señor Inuyasha, cuando una humana se une a un demonio adopta algunas habilidades especiales. Al volverse más fuerte el lado demoníaco de mi señor su poder de curación se ha incrementado, al igual que el de la persona que está unida a él. Oh, la marca es algo sumamente complicado, a la vez que hermoso.

Kagome sonrió sin humor.

—Inuyasha debe estar odiando el momento en que se unió a mí.

Él esbozó una dulce sonrisa, cogió un par de hierbas y las puso en el mortero, comenzó a aplastarlas para formar la pasta.

—Recuerdo cuando mi señor Inu No Taisho conoció a la señora Izayoi, al principio él no entendía que le ocurría con esa mujer. Cuando estaba cerca de ella su interior se removía en sentimientos que nunca había experimentado, el fiero guerrero se volvía un demonio torpe y débil ante ella, y eso, al principio, le molestaba. Mi señor Inuyasha me recuerda mucho a él.

—Él no se vuelve torpe y débil ante mí.

—¿Usted cree? Creo que la molestia del señor Inuyasha es, precisamente, que siente algo por usted. Él ha venido continuamente a comprobar su estado de salud, alguien que no siente nada no hubiera tomado tales molestias, se conformaría con mis informes.

Cogió aire con pesar. Quizás el señor Okuru tuviese razón respecto a eso, pero la verdad es que nunca lo sabría a ciencia cierta sino era por boca de Inuyasha y dudaba que algo fuera a salir de sus labios que no fuesen muecas o palabras de desprecio. Al principio le había resultado doloroso que el hombre al que amaba y con el que estaba formando un mañana a su lado la tratase de ese modo, ahora era como si la sensación se hubiese anestesiado. Lo tomaba como un juego, si él la trataba mal, ella hacía tripas corazón y le demostraba que ella era fuerte y que sus actos no iban a hundirla, aunque aveces por las noches quisiera cavar un hoyo y pudrirse en él.

Tenía la experiencia, de que al igual en antaño había cambiado el carácter hosco, violento y egoísta del hanyou, podría hacer lo mismo esta vez, aunque sus defectos se hubieran multiplicado por mil.

Nadie dijo que el amor era un camino de rosas, y si a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido la comparación había olvidado de que las rosas tienen espinas.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba con sus fieros ojos rojos y su expresión de desprecio y furia.

Dio un paso al interior de la habitación y no hizo falta que hiciera ningún gesto al señor Okuru; él hizo una leve reverencia y salió dejándolos a solas. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a él, sólo quería descansar y recuperarse. En ese momento se encontraba en el interior del hoyo.

—¿Se puede saber que demonios hacías en el bosque?

Alzó la mano y pellizcó el puente de su nariz.

—No tengo ganas de discutir...—advirtió.

—Vas a contestarme.

Ella lo miró furibunda.

—No soy tu esclava para hacer lo que quieras. Fui a dar una vuelta, nadie me dio permiso excepto yo, que soy la única que tiene derecho a dármelo —abrió los brazos hacia el cielo.

—Maldita mujer, ¿con esa actitud de arrogancia me agradeces que te salvara la vida?

Bajó los brazos en el momento y lo miró. Tenía razón, le había salvado la vida a pesar de haber declarado abiertamente su odio hacia ella, pero no iba a olvidar de que ahora mismo estaba postrada en esa cama con heridas en el estómago que él le provocó y tampoco iba a consentir que le echara en cara que su actitud cuando la de él dejaba mucho que desear.

—Gracias por haberme salvado, pero podría haber tenido más oportunidad de no necesitar tu ayuda sino hubiera estado herida. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, tú fuiste el que me hiciste esto —señaló su estómago.

Inuyasha alzó una de sus oscuras cejas.

—Noto cierto rencor en tu voz.

¡Encima se estaba burlando de ella!

—Inuyasha, sino tienes nada inteligente que decir, lárgate.

Quizás estaba siendo demasiado dura con él, pero Kami sabía que él se merecía eso y mucho más. No era justo que la tratase del modo en que lo hacía, y en ese momento que su corazón estaba bajo de defensas cada fría palabra de él se estaba clavando en su pecho haciéndolo sangrar. Se esforzó en no parpadear para que ninguna de las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos salieran a flote.

Él se volvió, pero justo cuando iba a apartar la mirada de ella se fijó en el cuenco a su lado lleno de una pasta verde. Era las hierbas que usaba el señor Okuru para curar sus heridas.

—Okuru —llamó al anciano que no tardó en responder a su llamado —. Cura sus heridas.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El pasillo no era lo suficientemente largo para que el aroma de la sangre de su esposa se disipase. No sabía que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, se sentía confundido y la cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas.

Recordaba a la perfección cuando despertó como demonio y la atacó, su carne se abrió ante sus garras y su sangre humedeció sus dedos. No había sentido ni la más mínima compasión o piedad hacia ella, lo único que quería era deshacerse de la mujer que le resultaba un estorbo. Cada kilómetro que ponía de distancia se convirtió en una tortura y tuvo que regresar a su lado.

Y al verla en esa cama mullida un pinchazo se clavaba en su pecho. No tuvo miramientos a la hora de meterla en una celda mugrienta con las heridas recién hechas, ensangrentada, inconsciente y con fiebre. Okuru se había ocupado de ella, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero como en esa vez, no había podido permanecer quieto. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de saber como se encontraba en cada momento, y ese sentimiento se incrementaba.

_—Kagome, me haces daño._

_—No seas quejica, Inuyasha. Es sólo un rasguño, has sufrido heridas peores y no te has quejado tanto._

_El peliplata hizo un mohín con los labios y dejó que su esposa siguiese aplicándole el espeso brebaje. Se había caído del árbol al intentar recoger las bellotas. No era para comerlas, las gemelas de Miroku y Sango la usaban para jugar a lanzarlas, eran algo brutas pero a él le gustaba ese juego, sobre todo cuando el objetivo de los lanzamientos era Shippo. La cuestión es que la rama se había roto y él cayó de bruces en el suelo._

_Tenía razón, a lo largo de su vida había sufrido heridas peores, pero ninguna tan ridícula como ésa._

_Absorto, la contempló. El rubor de sus mejillas, el brillo de sus grandes ojos y la ligera sonrisa que asomaba sus carnosos labios mientras aplicaba con mimo la espesa pasta sobre su pecho. Era la mujer más hermosas de todas, y era sólo suya. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para él y que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos, por ironías del destino se vieron separados por tres largos años, pero él nunca había perdido la fe en que ella volvería a su lado. Y ahí la tenía, con él, para siempre._

_Abarcó con su mano su delicada mejilla y ella ladeó la cabeza, mimosa._

_—No te vayas de mí lado nunca._

_Ella soltó una risita._

_—Ya te dije que no me iré, tonto._

_Él se incorporó y se echó sobre ella, tumbándola en el suelo de la cabaña con él encima. La miró con devoción un instante, y se apoderó de sus labios, saboreándola con exquisita lentitud. Ella lo abrazó, metiendo las manos por dentro de su haori desatado y arañando con sus largas uñas su espalda. Eso lo enloqueció, gruño contra sus labios y metió la lengua en su cavidad, explorando y asaltando cada recoveco. Metió sus rodillas entre medias de sus piernas y las abrió, colocándose en medio, dejando que su dureza reposase contra su femineidad._

_Ella llevó sus manos hacia su hakama pero él se apartó y agarró sus muñecas, con una sonrisa traviesa, alzó ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza y unió las muñecas atrapándolas en una mano. Su mano libre, tocó con suavidad el cuello de ella y notó como sus pulsaciones se habían acelerado contra la yema de sus dedos, bajó por su cuello hasta el valle de sus senos y pasó su garra, acariciando su piel tersa de tal forma que ésta se estremecía ante su toque. Notó como sus pezones se endurecieron contra la tela de su kimono y no tardó en apartarla para dejar los dos montículos de carne libres ante él, atrapó en su boca el pezón derecho, dibujando con su lengua varios círculos, lo mordisqueó con delicadeza y succionó, arrancándole gemidos de pasión a la mujer que yacía debajo de él, expuesta._

_No le dio descanso, su mano se introdujo en el interior de su hakama y tocó su intimidad, mojada de excitación. Separó con su dedo corazón sus labios y lo pasó por su centro hasta dar con su clítoris y lo movió, al principio lento, y luego cada vez más rápido, retorciéndola de placer._

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos recuerdos que lo atormentaban. Cada encuentro sexual que había tenido con ella estaba tan vivo dentro de él que su miembro se endurecía al instante. Tenía recuerdos de todo tipo; tranquilos, románticos, pasionales... Y todos ellos despertaban sentimientos distintos en él. Odiaba eso, él no quería tener ninguna debilidad, él quería ser salvaje, fiero, indómito...Pero mientras Kagome siguiese con él y esos sentimientos no se disipasen sus planes nunca iban a llevarse a cabo.

Había decidido encerrarla en la mazmorra nada más se recuperase de sus heridas; entonces, ¿porqué no empezaba a poner distancia con ella de una jodida vez?

Golpeó con fuerza la pared, atravesándola con el puño.

Él tenía sus planes claros: Pensaba enfrentarse a su hermano Sesshoumaru, robar sus espadas y convertirse en el demonio más poderosos. Kagome, no pintaba nada en ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Esta es la aldea donde creció Inuyasha? —preguntó Shippo.

—Así es —contestó Kaede, subida en su caballo favorito.

La aldea parecía tranquila, los humanos iban y venían con sus quehaceres; había risas, chismorreos, quejas, llantos... No era muy diferente de las aldeas a las que ellos habían visitado durante su largo viaje, pero esta tenía una vieja historia que a él le interesaba mucho. La madre de Inuyasha y él habían vivido en ella, y en aquel mismo suelo que él estaba pisando era donde los humanos habían humillado a Inuyasha y lo habían despreciado por ser medio demonio.

Kaede les había comentado que sabía de la existencia de esa parte del pasado de Inuyasha por su difunta hermana mayor, por lo que a ellos respectaba sabían muy poco de la infancia de Inuyasha.

—Kagome tiene que estar por alguna parte.

No estaba seguro si estar allí era lo correcto; Inuyasha se había llevado a Kagome y ella les había encomendado la tarea de buscar a Colmillo de Hierro, pero visto que eso era un callejón sin salida pues no tenían pistas de donde había podido ir ese mercenario con la espada habían optado por ir a por ella y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

—¿Cómo daremos con ellos en esta aldea?

—Lo más sensato sería ir a preguntar al señor de estas tierras. Estoy segura que habrá llegado a sus oídos que tiene unos nuevos visitantes.

El viento se levantó de pronto, Shippo tuvo que sujetar su sombrero de paja que lo protegía del sol con fuerza para que no volase. Su cola se movía intranquila, había algo inquietante en esa aldea que no le gustaba, y era extraño, hasta hacía un momento no había tenido ese presentimiento. Olisqueó el aire, él conocía ese olor...

En unos metros de distancia, un joven demonio con una alta coleta miraba alrededor con interés.

—¡Es Kouga! —exclamó Shippo señalándolo con el dedo índice.

Miroku frunció el ceño y su rostro se giró hacia él a la misma vez que el del demonio se volvía hacia ellos. Sus ojos se encontraron y algo en su interior se removió.

Eso no le gustaba.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, ya las cosas empiezan a enredarse un poquito más...Y ya va cogiendo algo de "color" la historia, me gusta hacer historias largas hahaha. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo!

Muchas gracias por los review a: **miko kaoru—sama, inuykag4ever, serena tsukino chiba, icecream kuraki, Luna, Shitami—chan—Onne—sama, Lulu Bunni, yaelinuyasha, Christine—Core, asdgg, LucDexam, Kewords, majo Taisho, Queso—Cheedar, KaterineC**


End file.
